Revenge of the Assassins of Yggdrassil
by Dr.Archangel
Summary: The SEQUEL to the story of "Yggdrassil". Set's directly afterwards, where "The Assassins of Yggdrassil" left off. To avoid spoilers might I recommend reading the first story first. Don't worry, knowledge of the Assassins Creed games are not needed.
1. Revenge!

**Alright, welcome to the sequel to "The Assassins of Yggdrassil"!**

**Responses from the last chapter of "Yggdrassil":**

**Masede, don't worry, the wait is over here's the sequel.**

**Lavendar fox, I'm glad you think this is a great read.**

**Night fury ninja, thank you for the compliment, and there's no need to wait anymore**

**ice cream lover, Don't worry, i'll finish it. Now about the Aruani spinoff, it hasn't left my mind, i just have to figure out where to put it. Believe me it's still a possibility.**

**Noteriety:**

**Breathless, by August . Sapphire**

**Unexpected, by x jasmin 3 x**

**Vault of Vytal, by Chief D3m0n1c**

**Cold hearts, by Purple ninja cat 278**

**Funfact, has anyone seen the anime "Guilty Crown"? Tell me what you think about the anime in the reviews, please! I've been watching it this week, and i'm already half way. Very deep!**

**A little heads up, due to the majority of polls voting no on the idea of having magic, i've decided to follow the poll, and not include magic.**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: REVENGE!**_

"It doesn't matter. It's too late." The dying Templar coughs out his last breath with a smile.

Eren is arousing with anger to this dead man's words, and they are just plain unbearable. His anger fumes out poison that ignites inside his emerald eyes. Eren stabs the Bastard Templar in the muscles on the side of his neck. It's killing him instantly, but it's not enough to just stab him once. He doesn't stop jabbing his crossbow blade anywhere on his body. It's not long before his other blade joins the carnage. With a combination of punches and stabs with both hands, he won't stop jabbing the dead body. Right now, Eren is giving this Templar a cold, messy passing, and no sympathy of a prayer. A proper prayer every Assassin must learn to realize, but in the moment? Adrenaline is wrapping Eren with rage, but the worst part is? No one knows what this Templar was talking about.

"Eren stop it!" Armin pulls Eren away from the bloody corpse, "He's dead." He whispers to his enraged friend.

Now away from the carnage ridden body, Eren can finally breathe, and speak his mind, "What was he talking about? What does he mean, 'it's too late'?"

* * *

**(Yeah what was that Templar talking about?)**

Inside the caves underneath the city of Svyatoy lie the bodies of dead, and lifeless Assassins. All from the two blades of Reiner and Bertolt. They're currently setting explosive's right now on Svyatoy's city wall support beams.

"I can't believe these dumb Assassins fell for it." Reiner laughs with pride stuck up in his throat.

Bertolt remains quiet and still. Being passive to Reiner while he's wallowing is actually a nuisance, and odd at the same time. Bertolt has always been open to his childhood friend. It's caught instantly by Reiner, he knew there was something wrong the moment he didn't respond.

"Bertolt, what's wrong," Reiner puts down his explosive barrel to check on his best friend

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Reiner smacks Bertolt on the back, forgetting about his timid explosive wrapped in his arms.

"Nothing!" Bertolt jolts out those words just as hard as his face bounces back into reality, "Nothing, it's just… just…"

Reiner is showing concern, this can't be good.

"These people…" Bertolt chokes out, "These Assassins… they trusted us. I really don't think this is smart." He drops his barrel to the floor, "These people put their lives down for us, that's something the Templars wouldn't do." Bertolt takes a look up to the ceiling of the cave. Their torch, the only light source that supports the vision of his sympathy across his face.

"sometimes… I regret joining the Templars, and… and…" Bertolt can't work up the nerve to speak. What he's already said is a complete insult to Reiner, and every Templar he's known. He can barely work up the courage to turn his head to his friend. He's too afraid to just look at his reaction that's written on his face.

"Bullshit!" Reiner shoots disciplinary daggers to his friend, "Don't you dare say that again! These bugs? You really think we can trust these Assassins? These Bugs!" Reiner stomps his feet to the ground, "You really pity these lowlife's? These creatures are completely oblivious to the true ways of this world. They do not know control. They know nothing but murder. They murder our blood." Reiner slams his fist to his heart for emphasis, "Once we destroy these ants with our boot, they will see this world in a different way." Reiner tries to put his senses back in order with a smile, "Once we're back to Vermogen, the Father of Understanding will forgive you. I promise." Reiner assures to Bertolt. He works up a smile, but still, he's disheveled in his mind. It's hard to have mixed feelings. Bertolt can't decide on who to trust.

* * *

**(Back to where we left off, from the last story)**

As Eren reels in what's left of his sanity, he realizes what he's done. It was stupid of what has just happened, nobody knows what that Templar was talking about, and Eren killed him before he could confess. Now in full control with heavy breathing to help him think, Eren remembers about his musketeer hat, and the red scarf attached around the top. Eren halts anymore actions for a moment so he can fully calm down.

With his breathing back to normal, Eren starts his next move by retracting his crossbow blades back into its compartment, underneath his wrists. Hoisting himself up with his prosthetic foot impresses everyone around him, especially Armin, and Mikasa. Eren limps over to a patch of grass to find his hat, along with the red scarf that's wrapped around its crown. Wiping away the dirt, and lingering grass with his hand, he puts eyes on Mikasa's grateful eyes. Before placing this thick bowl of leather cloth on his head, a strand of the scarlet colored fabric flutters through the wind. The weirdest thing is, the loose part of the scarf in the wind, it's pointing towards Mikasa. Whether it's fate, or a coincidence, either way, it reminds him of his promise. That one promise he made to her to Mikasa, all those years ago. He could never forget that night, the night he saved her life from his mistake. The mistake on pointing out to those bandits. Aside from that, Eren would rather remember the other side of that night, when he and Mikasa first met… and spent the night together.

Eren unwraps the red ribbon of cloth off of his hat, and gives Mikasa a look with his full attention. The fact that everyone is looking at the two makes Mikasa's skin go cold with goose bumps. Her cheeks and nose burn brighter with every step Eren takes towards her. The moment Eren is in Mikasa's breathing space, he tosses the scarf around her neck and begins to toss the ruby red scarf around her neck and begins wrapping it just the way she likes it; complicated, but unable to loosen off.

"I owe you one Mikasa," Eren nudges to look behind her, so he can see the carnage she left behind a few minutes ago, "You broke through an entire army to get me?" Eren silences Mikasa's racing thoughts of energy with a hug. It almost knocks off Eren's hat, but it's still hanging on his head.

As much as Mikasa wants to cry herself out in comfort, she just can't bring it out. So instead, she tightens her grip on Eren's hug. There's no place in this world she'd rather be, just in Eren's warmth.

Eren doesn't want to let go, he just wants to hold Mikasa closer in his grasp.

Everyone; Armin, Annie, Ymir, Historia, Jean, Connie, and Sasha watch the moment in awe. Historia takes an advantage of the moment by swiping jeans hand in her own. Armin and Annie just give each other a nod in agreement. Connie, Sasha, and Ymir just stands there in respect.

But the moment of admiration is cut short.

In the distance a clap of an explosion bursts through everyone's ears. The city of Svyatoy! The walls are crumbling, the rising fire grows massive and rapid, like blooming flowers. Everyone inside the walls; the civilians, the other assassins, and Desmond, the leader. The entire city is swallowed in an explosion of fire, and destruction.

Eren is the first to react, by letting go of Mikasa, and standing on the hill in complete shock, "No… NO! NO!" Eren shouts, slamming his fists to the ground, and screaming to the dirt.

Everyone else follows Eren's shock. All that have come to obtain him, which is only eight. Including Eren that's nine, they're all that's left of the Assassin order; Connor, Desmond, Achilles, Hannes, and many countless others are all smothered away from the board. All that's left in play are just the measly pawns. The Slaughter of Svyatoy is what that Templar's really wanted. It was all a diversion, Eren's execution… Everything.

All nine of the Assassins were slammed hard with trauma. Their filled up to the ears with sorrow, and their emotions suddenly burst out with the facts. The city they consider home is gone. Sadly, they couldn't have the time to uncork all of their emotions of shock, and vengeance onto the ground and to themselves.

Eren and the rest of his group suddenly feel numb in the neck. Traveling to their tongues, and to their eyelids. Their eyes are being forced to go to sleep by a group of Templars hidden away, shot with tranquilization darts. They couldn't see them, they're already knocked out.

* * *

**(In the interest of time, about a few hours later, around night time.)**

Eren wakes up, completely drowsy from exhaustion. His vision is being twisted around by the poison in his system. By the time the drugs inside him ware off, he notices leather binds wrapped around his wrists. Snapping out of his stirred vision, he finds himself in a caged carriage with the rest of his friends, or what's left of them. They're all in binds too. From the looks of Eren's observation he sees that he's the first one awake. Jean, Ymir, and Historia are tucked away in the corner to the left, and Armin and Annie have themselves on the closest corner to Eren's right hand side. Connie and Sasha seem to be snuggling in dreamland, probably not noticing. Mikasa of all people is warm on Eren's shoulder. As much as Eren wants to think about the morning they had when they first met within this moment, now is not the time.

"At least I still have my hat, thank you for that!" Eren thinks, while trying to figure out how they're going to make it out, but that's not looking good; there's patrols everywhere, surrounding their carriage. Eren doesn't really see a gap anywhere, so it looks like they're stuck here.

This dirt road is real bumpy, and floppy. The rickety wood that makes this carriage isn't so kind. It's real old, probably older than Eren. The carriage runs over a huge pothole making everyone jump out of their seats, instantly waking everyone up.

"Ugh… What happened?" Jean nudges his way off of Ymir, and she does the same with him. They're both still out of it mostly, but Historia is still snoozing, "Wow!" Jean is in shock, and looks to Ymir again, "Didn't think your sister was a snoozer!-" Jean didn't notice the binds until he finally snaps out of the drugs, "Huh what!? What's happening?" Jean looks to Eren.

"We've been taken by Templars." Eren seems calm about it, but why?

"Gee Eren, you seem relaxed." Jean works up a small glare to him.

"I've been kidnapped twice already, it's bound to happen again."

"Are you serious?! Your that calm about it?"

"Not really, but I don't know what we can do."  
Then all of a sudden, the Templar driving the carriage strikes their talking with a simple, "Shuddup back there!"

All Eren does is roll his eyes out to the Templar. He looks to Jean one more time, and gives him a slow nod in reassurance, "I'm confident we'll get out, somehow."

* * *

**(In the interest of time.)**

Mikasa is startled, holding onto Eren as hard as he can in her binds. All she wants is to hear his heart beat one more time, she knows this is the end. With the carriage under a complete stop, Eren and the rest of his group silently form a line awaiting their peaceful passing. In formation with the chopping block, with Eren in the front. Mikasa apparently is second.

In the distance a fancy carriage comes up to greet the ones to be executed. The one inside is none other than the one person Eren didn't expect to see.

The Templar from Eren's first interrogation when he went missing, not the masked Templar Elite, but the one who seems to be holding his leash, "You!" Eren breaks out of his state of mind, but is stopped by Reiner from behind.

"You should respect those who have the upper hand here, Eren." Reiner slams Eren's face in the dirt, choking him.

"Let him breathe Brother Reiner." Says the High Templar. He leans his face low so he can see Eren's face, all dirty and bloody.

"Didn't think I'd see you here of all places. Oh well." He's just about to get up from his stance, but stays for one more look.

Right now Eren's spitting out the blood from his mouth, and dirt's smearing around his face.

"I'm just being curious here, Eren." Then the Templar startles out his words for a bit to a shock. "Oh wait, before we go any further I think you deserve my name. It's Clarke," The Templar known as Clarke wipes away some dirt from Eren's face, "I'll give you that before you die." He comes back from his lean, and continues where he left off from before, "Now then I gotta ask, what are you fighting for?"

Eren pants a few more times before answering, "I'm fighting… for…" Eren doesn't continue his words.

"Exactly what I thought." Clarke swerves around Eren's face in another lean, "You have over ten years of training under your belt, and you're probably more experienced than any of your friends here." Clarke points a hand to the rest of the group, "Yet you've been kidnapped twice, so easy? Madness!" he lowers his hand, "You see Eren. You may be strong with skill, but you're so weak! And the reason why you're so weak at heart, is because you don't know what you're fighting for." Clarke comes closer to Eren again, "I guess you'll never know what could've driven you, because your execution is now…"

Eren looks to the chopping block, but his gaze is brought back to Clarke with his own hand, "Oh no… I have a special execution for you." Clarke picks up Eren's dirty self and puts him in a big dirt ring, "What I have planned for you is quite special." He leaves Eren in the middle of this ring. He looks behind him to find another person he didn't want to see again. The masked Templar Elite, Levi's oldest friend, and worst enemy. As much as Eren wants to lose his cool, he'd rather take it calmly, and painful on himself, with no regrets. Looking at this... this traitor gives Eren a twist in the pit of his stomach.

"It's Church isn't it." Eren speaks to the masked Templar clearly with firm, green eyes, "Farlan Church!-"

Church doesn't give Eren any wasted time to his response, he back slaps his face with his hard leather gloves.

Eren's face turns red in an instant. The guards have to restrain Mikasa just to keep her in line from watching this.

Eren picks himself back up, even with restrained hands, and looks at Farlan straight in the eye, "Levi told me…" Eren breathes hard for a moment, "Told me everything about you." His face is growing more red by the minute, "How could you betray them? They were your family!"

Church can't take the criticism, so he silences him with a flurry of punches to the chest and head. Knocking Eren to the ground. Farlan Church pulls out a Ninjato sword, cuts off Eren's bindings, and holds him by the throat with his blade across his neck.

"What're you waitin for? Do it." Eren isn't giving up, not with a smile on his face while saying that.

Explosions and arrows come raining down on every one of the Templars.

* * *

**BTW if anyone's aware of Eremika Week 2014 on tumblr, i'll be benefiting a little late. Don't worry, but if you think about it? Eremika appreciation week is any week, isn't it?**

**As always Review, PM, and Suggest.**

**Hold up! I almost forgot, Happy Birthday Mikasa Ackerman.**


	2. One Last Message

**WOW! This chapter took a while, I've been working really hard on it, so treat it well.**

* * *

**Responses: **

**A/N: BTW, it's good to hear you all again, my regular reviewers, and the rest of you all that are new.**

**Clayman, I'm keepin up with the keepin up, and I'm sure you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**NightFuryNinja: I haven't eaten your cookie yet, not till I've earned a good glass of milk, let's hope you'll give me that in here. :D**

**Maesde: Thank you for the excellent response on how I started this fanfic, and as for levi? Just read.**

* * *

**Noteriety: **

**Cold hearts, by purple ninja cat 278**

"**Breathless", and "Forever and Always", by August . Sapphire**

**The little things, by Paragon Flynn**

**Unexpected by x jasmin3 x**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: One last message**_

Everywhere, around the darkened encampment. Every foot soldier burdened with the Templar symbol is falling to the ground with an empty thud. Shear blades strapped to the edges of fine, slender, cut sticks are spearing out their souls.

Mikasa, Eren's Asian counterpart, and the rest of their trapped birds of prey take the dilemma to their advantage and strike. All of the Assassins retrieve Templar's swords, because the soldiers won't be needing them anymore. The dead must never be disposed with wanted necessities.

Mikasa twists her neck to strike a glance towards the bearings of the green darkness. Somewhere deep in the shaded towers of trees, brushes, and thickets lie guardian angels. Eagle eyes seeking out prey, and coordinating to where they must foray their talons. Mikasa takes a moment to lay eyes on where these slippery snakes lie, but Annie breaks her out of this brief flash of shock.

"C'mon Mikasa! Snap to it!" Annie forces a small sword into Mikasa's grip. She doesn't glue her eyes on Mikasa for one more minute, not with frightened, Templars marked for death due.

Raining barrels of fire strike down to the earth. Wooden carriages unmade by the purification of fire, and small drapery strands of tents caught in the blaze incinerate all inside. Ashes to ashes, the cowards makes ready to flee, Clarke and Reiner sprint to their steeds. By the time Clarke and Reiner spark their horses to gallop at full speed to shelter, the excitement of surprise is worn out on the board, the surviving Templars draw out their gleaming iron swords, and charge into the lush, elderly green blankets of foliage. They can't expect to win, all they're armed with are measly, cheap swords, and the desperation to see tomorrow. None will come back out, not even a messenger of the coming death.

All but one brave, corrupted soul still stands his ground, but though, Farlan Church is more impressed to what he's seeing than startled to what he's losing.

Eren Jaeger's kneeling on the blood worn soil by the forceful hands of Farlan's fists. To the excitement reveling around the two, Church loosens his sweaty grip wrapping around Eren. The masked Templar is off his guard, Eren snatches this moment away for an opportunity to escape. Eren swats away Farlan's hand wielding the sword, and reaches for Church's neck so he can smack his captor with an uppercut underneath his mask. Eren's hard, painful punch stuns Church for only a few measly seconds, but it's more than enough to have Eren break free.

Eren Jaeger halts his adrenaline by skidding his brown dirty boots on the gravel ridden road. In front of him lies the lush beautiful abyss to where Templars sell themselves so easily to go into. No one's coming out, no Templar at least? Out from the bottomless green hole comes a ghost to Farlan; a short, green hooded, wielding the Wings of Freedom. The symbol of the most feared mercenary group in all of Yggdrassil. Pulling down his hood, Farlan Church bears witness to an old friend, and a very loathing enemy.

"Levi!" Church spits, slurring out his coming words while pulling out his knife for a secondary weapon, "So, y'come back to DIE!" Farlan barks out his remarks as if it's poison to him.

Levi treads slowly towards his betrayed mutual, and tosses Eren a spare ninjato blade. Eren ruffles around his head around to find his hat, turns his back to the Masked Templar with his friend, and readies for a duel, side by side with Levi.

The first person to swing their blade is Farlan. With his surging lust for Levi's demise fueling Farlan's attack, he attempts a stab for Levi's heart. Sparks seethe out with the grinding of sharp metal interacting with each other. Levi can still manage to keep his emotionless glare through the small fire works. To him, keeping his cold, flat look is as easy as breathing natural air. Setting ablaze across their swords, Farlan and Levi back away with their blades to their sides in respect.

Eren follows their stature for his own respect, and attempts his own blow, overhead. Church catches Eren's wrist, tossing him to the hard ground. Though, his sudden thrust on throwing Eren gives Levi a chance to kick him in the belly. Sadly, Church blocks the kick with another of his own. He gives Levi a hard, straining punch in the face, knocking his gaze away from Church's position. Slamming him in the chest with a kick, Levi is now on the hard ground. Eren's already off the ground, making another lunge for Farlan. He spins around Eren's lunge, causing him to disorient himself of his stance. Farlan takes a step back, goes for another windy twirl, and back kicks him back into the ground again.

Church circles around Eren like a vulture, blade and knife in hand, "You are SO weak! Clarke was right, you really don't know what you're fighting for? So sad!"

While Farlan gloats around Eren, Levi sneaks up from behind and kicks him in the back. Farlan quickly regains his stance from that sudden sneak attack.

Eren is still struggling on the ground, so Farlan puts his focus back on Levi for the moment. Using both hands while still gripping his weapons. Farlan attacks with full force, but Levi parries them all away from his posture, and then he polishes the whole session off with a hard kick with his knee.

"Was it so easy to betray me Church?!" Levi says as calmly as he can, then goes back for another attack.

Eren does nothing, but watch the slaughter. He's too fraught with pain. Both in his muscles and now inside his mind. He's rocking away the pain in fetal position, realizing to his revelation. After five years of training with his own father. Underneath a black and red hood. Another year of training his two best friends, Mikasa and Armin. Add another four years of training with the Creed? It's all been for naught! Eren begins feeling tears swell up in his eyes, spilling down his cheek, and dripping onto the ground, "All my training wasted! All because I have no clue what I'm fighting for? Why the Hell am I even fighting at all? I'm just trash!"

"_That's not true!_" says a familiar, feminine voice.

Eren's eyes snap from this sudden surprise, the whole world around him and time itself steadily goes to a halt; Levi's fight with Farlan Church. Armin, Mikasa, and the rest of the group fighting their own battle of Templar soldiers. As well as the colors, all pigments diminish into a shade of gray. The only source of any color is a small light, and an approaching figure. Eren prepares himself as best he can, because he's realized, he's having another hallucination. Eren was hoping his last one would be when he first dueled Levi, but here he goes again.

This brief, new moment of insanity is no different to his last one. It's Mikasa's younger self again, back when Eren saved her when they were both fourteen years old. The gash on her head is still there, it's like a reminder of everything of that night, "_It's not true, Eren,_" Mikasa's face couldn't be more sympathetic; dry tears across her cheeks, chattering teeth of fear, and eyes big enough to break anyone's heart, "_You do have a reason to fight._"

Eren halts any word to just look at her. He's feeling like shit right now, but Mikasa's presence is just slamming any bravery left in him. Eren knocks down his head to the floor, and starts releasing all of his dammed tears, "_How could there be any reason to fight, I have nothing._"

"_THAT'S NOT TRUE!_" Mikasa brightens her face with a moment of anger. It's not much, but enough to make him jump back up to her gaze, "_You do have a reason to fight, did you really forget already?_"

Eren's wonky eyebrow on his face makes it pretty obvious, he has no clue.

Mikasa rolls her eyes, and then lifts a finger towards Eren's forehead, "_Lemme show you… Lemme show you what you've been fighting for this whole time._"

A bright light showers an iridescence of images upon Eren. Images of him and Mikasa, together; holding hands, kissing, and living in peace. Some are scenarios of her and Eren in places they have already known, others that look to be out of Yggrdassil. Images of almost any picturesque world; images of them together in the future, images of them reincarnated in the farther futures, there's an oblivious amount of images of possibilities in every different universe. All flowing in his mind, and with so many possibilities, but they're going so fast, Eren can't tell what he's looking at. Image after Image, Eren can feel a nose bleed flow down, but when the light disintegrates from his very eyes, Eren feels no splatter of blood underneath his nostrils. Just like that, in a sudden blink, the light vanishes.

"_Do you see now Eren?" _Eren's hallucination of Mikasa explains herself,_ "You… have been fighting… for me... All this time… All along._" Mikasa whimpers tears of happiness.

Those very words jam a fake blade in Eren's heart, but instead of the taste of death, the cold taste of salvation run through his very veins. The cool sensation eventually turns into a warm comfort of arms that wrap around his very soul. Eren feels a good sense of tranquility running through himself, inside his blessed heart.

"_You were born to do great things Eren. And I? I am always on your side; I know there's a world or a time where you and I don't know each other, or have never met, but I am certain on one thing. We will always find each other in every world. You, and your red string, are the other side to me, and my own red string, and it will never break._"

The hallucination of the fourteen year old Mikasa then starts to fade lightly, not before one final word, "_But if you and I are to ever be together? You need to fight. So I'll say again, GET UP, and FIGHT BACK! For me._"

Everything goes back to color, and motion. He almost forgot about his fight with Farlan Church, and now Levi is back on the ground, and now Farlan is on his way to Eren. Grabbing him by the neck, Farlan squeezes the life out of Eren.

"If only you had a reason to fight." Church says glaring underneath his mask, Eren can't see it, but he can feel the menacing look.

Still drenched in dirt of the ground, Farlan chokes Eren down on the floor. Funny, for Eren this moment reminds him of when he was saved by Mikasa all those years ago.

Not for long though.

At the corner of both Eren, and Farlan's eyes, someone tackles him away from Eren. It's Mikasa! All decked out in her green leather garments, as she's always worn. Mikasa is just pounding the shit out of Church's mask. Her knuckles are bleeding with all the pain in her hands from punching Church's hard, metallic mask. She's jamming her fists into him so hard, she breaks through an eye socket, revealing Farlan's gleaming hazel nut colored eyes. She stutters in the moment of looking at him, which gives Farlan the moment. He hoists up a kick up into her face. Knocking her two feet away, and that's when Eren snaps, like a twig. His life flashes back to when he first laid eyes on her; Sad, and cold. From behind his back, Eren can feel his fingers stubble the tip of a blade. Eren grabs the tool of death, gripping the sword or the hilt, he can't tell right now. Rushing up on his feet, pure adrenaline drives his legs to not stop. Not until Farlan Church is dead. Charging at full speed, Eren jerks a kick into Farlan's ribs, stabilizing his senses for a quick attack. Before Eren attempts a stab, he starts out with a swarm of punches in the belly, and then a jab into his head for a good polishing finish. Farlan's hands then stick out in front of Eren. He takes the advantage and wraps his arms around Farlan, so he can flip this Templar over his shoulders. Eren knocks the wind out of Farlan's stomach when he shakes the ground on his back.

Eren walks over to Church, kicking away his sword and dagger. Eren nulls the tip of his ninjato blade underneath his exposed eye.

"I now know exactly what I'm fighting for. Thanks for showing me." Eren growls underneath Farlan's panting, but soon releases his grip, "But I won't be the one to kill you."

Eren leaves Church's space to check on Mikasa. Coming from behind him, Levi approaches, armed with a loaded flintlock pistol. He snatches Farlan's neck and jerks him forward until they're at eye level. Pain is blazing inside Levi's cold, dead eyes. Cocking his pistol, ready to fire, Levi aims the barrel down in Farlan's exposed eye ball.

"This… Is for Isabel Magnolia." Levi swears.

Eren doesn't look back, not even after the gun fires a bang into Church's head. Either way, Farlan Church, the Masked Templar is dead.

"Mikasa!" Eren runs to her in fear of any critical injuries.

Eren picks her up, and cradles her head in his arms. She's unconscious, but Eren puts a couple of fingers on her neck to see if she's still beating her heart. She's still alive, Eren then breathes in a sigh of relief.

"…Mmm…" Mikasa mumbles to her dreaming, it gives Eren a smile, knowing that she's still alive. Eren removes a few locks of her hair away from her eyes, just to take a look at her sleep.

"Eren c'mon get your girlfriend. We gotta go!" Levi commands, coordinating the rest of the Assassins, and his mercenaries to follow.

Eren follows Eren's orders and hoists Mikasa onto his back, following Levi's orders.

* * *

**Again, I worked hard on this chapter, let's hope the time is worth it. So anyway how was the chapter? The Aruani pirate spinoff is more than likely going to happen, and I may have a way to start it. But first! I need to go look up REAL sailor talk, not just swearing, but those too.**

**As always, Review, PM, and Suggest.**

**Have a nice day!**


	3. Rebirth of the Brotherhood

**Alright, we're back to Yggdrassil, with a good long vengeance, especially in the end if you know what I mean.**

**BTW, this chapter will contribute to Tumlr's eremika week for days, First time (1), Abs (2), and Warmth (4).**

**The last two chapters have covered, 5 and 6. Chapter 1 dealt with pain (6), and Chapter 2 dealt with heroes (5).**

**Just FYI, day 3, genderbend will not be happening, not a fan of that.**

* * *

_**Responses:**_

**Lavendar Fox, good I'm glad I captured Levi well, or well enough, still thank you.**

**Masede, She'll be fine, believe me she's unbelievably fine. Trust me you'll find out how fine in the end. Yes it will get better for our hero's**

**Night Fury Ninja: Thank you for the milk, as for the combat scenes? I try my hardest for these fight scenes, and i must say, time well spent.**

* * *

_**Notoriety:**_

**Vault of Vytal, by Chief D3m0n1c**

**Cold hearts, by purple ninja cat 278**

**Forever and Always, by August . Sapphire**

**Breathless, by August . Sapphire**

* * *

**By the way, I forgot in the last story in chapter 18, where Mikasa was already given her scarf back, and in chapter 1 of the sequel, she was given the scarf back for a second time. As much as i want to redo it, I'd rather just leave it be.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Rebirth of the Brotherhood**_

**(Back at the Wings of Freedom's headquarters)**

Mikasa's vision is hazy, and blurry, but every other sense is still intact. In her paralyzed state of mind, she is completely out of it. She can hardly open her eyelids. Her dark, transcendent eyes are still stirring inside her, and she can hardly move. She wakes up when she finally notices a pulse pounding grip around her right hand. She slowly opens her eyes to see a pair of hands grasping her. The stupor suddenly wipes away from her eyes when she sees that the two hands belong to the one person she loves, and with a heartbeat like his? It's hard to miss, for her.

She coos his name, "Eren", and it makes her feel warm inside. Mikasa feels a sense of peace that travels into her warm cheeks, making her grin. Seeing that he's asleep at her bedside, she can tell that he's been here for a good, long while. She takes in the moment, just watching him sleep with his head on the bed is adorable.

"Eren?" Mikasa raises her volume so she can wake him up.

He rapidly shoot's his head up, in shock. The feeling of tiredness gradually falls back inside Eren's system. Drooping his eyes a little, but looking up to finally see Mikasa awake slowly brings his energy up and running. He takes in her sight for a second, and begins smiling. Eren then breathes out any anxiety he has inside his system from before. Feeling the tension smother off of his shoulders as they lower down to normal, Eren breathes out, "Oh thank the stars you're awake!"

"Everything okay?" Mikasa rests her head a bit more with Eren waking up, "How'd I get here?" She looks around to see herself in a room layered with gray blocks, like old castles. The ambiance carry the smell of sourly water, drenched with time. The humidity is strong with heat. Then again, none of this matters to Mikasa, as long as Eren is safe, she can handle anything.

Eren helps himself to a seat on her bed, still holding onto her hand, "You were… well… this masked Templar… he knocked you out, and I… I well… I let Levi shoot him in the head" Eren leaves out the information where he whooped this Masked Templar's ass, but he's hoping it's inferred.  
"And… did you beat him?" Mikasa pesters, sitting up in her bed.

Eren just nods, yes, and that's when Mikasa's face brightens, "Did you seriously do that?" She repeats to Eren.

He doesn't really answer to that, so he takes the moment to confess to her, "You know…" Eren scratches the back of his neck, "The main Templar, and the masked one… They told me. That I don't know what I'm fighting for, which is why I've been so useless." Eren frightens Mikasa with these words.

"You're not useless!" Mikasa interjects.

Eren quickly goes back to what he's saying, even if it means interrupting her, "I know, I know. It's just… In that moment when I was on the ground? I really didn't feel like I had a purpose, like I was just a waste-" Eren suddenly feels another hand squeeze his grip, looking at her, she bears a very concerned look for Eren, "But… as I was lying there, I was reminded of something. Well? More like of someone very important to me." His gaze to Mikasa turns comforting to her, making her blush a bit, "I made a promise to protect her, and… And I completely forgot about it."

Mikasa's entire face drowns in red, she's speechless from the waist up. The other half of her waste is shaking underneath her white sheets.

In the moment, Mikasa reaches for her neck to find it naked, her luscious swan like neck is completely exposed. Eren notices the problem, and digs inside his jacket pocket. Eren pulls out her red scarf, all wrapped up in a neat little ball.

"Your scarf got dirty while you were out." She wraps the red scarf around her again, her hair is in the way, but it doesn't matter to either of them. Mikasa likes it when Eren fiddles his fingers through her dark, illustrious locks. It drives her spine crazy with excitement. Eren can barely tell she's purring out her breathing while he's hooking her scarf around her. When he finished locking her scarf around her neck, she didn't want him to let go of her. She wishes that she could strap him down and force him to keep rubbing her neck, but it shivers out of her system in no time.

Mikasa can see Eren blush a little in the nose, but she just pretends not to see it. But the urge of a confession from him is building up an eruption out of her mind. She knows that Eren loves her, and that she loves him, so she takes the first step in their place. She cups Eren's chin and directs it to her gaze.

"Eren? I need to ask-" Mikasa looks a tad serious, but also a bad hunger swirls in her eyes, "Do you love me?"

To Eren, this topic shatters him inside, and builds up pure energy. Eren tries to fight his nervousness by keeping eye contact, but it's not working. His pupils bounce all around his irises, trying to fight it, but he's losing. Now after a moment of no sound, and shattering expressions over his face, and lunges for her lips. Eren's going under instinct.

But then the back of the door goes, _tap tap tap_.

The moment is now in ruin, which gives Eren a sigh of relief, but it leaves Mikasa an urge for an answer even more. He jumps off the bed as if he's decontaminating himself, and charges for the door. Behind the door is Levi, and their curious smarty Hanji.

"Hey Jaeger, we need you to step out for just one moment. We need to give Mikasa one last checkup." Hanji starts leaning in closer to Eren's personal space with a curious smirk.

"O-of course, sure." Eren struggles to look at her approaching face

Hanji doesn't respond, she just hovers closer, and stops about an inch away from Eren's nose, "You're blushing." She steps back to Levi's side, "I don't know what's causing your face to flush that deep, but I'll leave that for you to deal with."

Mikasa nudges a small smile in front of her face to hide her feelings. She knows exactly why he's blushing, and it makes her heart feel more at ease.

Eren takes his leave, and stops to turn around at Mikasa. Just before Levi completely shuts the door, Mikasa could see Eren nod his head, yes, and then the door slams shut.

* * *

**(In the main room of the castle)**

Eren makes his way to the great hall of the castle to meet the rest of his friends of what's left of the assassin brotherhood; Armin, Annie, Jean, Historia, Ymir, Sasha, and Connie. On his way, he can't help but hope that he'll see Mikasa again, and tell her everything, and kiss her lips off her face. For as long as Eren has known Mikasa, all he wants is to keep her happy. Not because of the fact that he directed her parent's killers to her? It's because she deserves peace. Eren wants to be her undying fire that warms up her very heart. That's all he ever wanted to give to her, his love. Finally, after a walk with thinking, Eren makes it to the great hall. All of his friends are still dawned in their own assassin outfits, and some are still shaken from all that's happened.

"Alright everyone, let me be the first to welcome you to the castle of Weisheit." Eren greets with a bow.

Ymir is the first to speak up, on account of the smell, and location of this castle. The smell of the rotting swamp outside is manageable, but still, she's curious, "Eren it's disgusting here! Why the Hell are we hiding in a swamp induced castle?"

Eren grins lightly to Ymir's question, "Because the Templars would be too stupid to look for us in a place they won't think to find us. Besides, are you not seeing how clean this place is?"

Ymir, and everyone else nods in agreement. The interior of this entire castle is spotless; the furniture, carpets, and the artwork show no spec or sign of any dirt. No sign of any harmful residue anywhere. Whoever runs this place really do tend to take care of it, tenfold. The artwork glimmer like glass to the sun, it's as if they're about to come to life. Everyone maw to the sight of the cleanliness.

"Still?" Armin is very puzzled on very crucial detail that could turn the tides of everyone in this very room, "Who puts a castle in the middle of a swamp anyway?"

Eren just grins with his arms crossed, "Someone who abandons it when the swamp forms." Everybody opens their eyes a bit more, knowing that this castle is older than it seems, impressiveness smears all over their faces.

"This castle is how old and it's this clean? Really?" Annie adds to the arguement.

"Eh, never mind." Armin responds to his best friends answer. It's strange for him, he's known Eren for a good long while. Longer than anyone here, and he's never seen him like this. Just something about him seems different. Weird.

After a long introduction of everything that's been happening; from the beginning of the first ambush, Marco's death, Eren's prosthetic foot, and hallucinations.

Jean isn't going to take the news on Marco's death very well. His best friend has died like an animal from those Templars. He stands up, preparing for a short walk in the castle. Historia, Jean's girlfriend, tries to give him some sense of comfort with her hand on his shoulder, but it's barely working. He just wads his fist, and tries to sit back down. Without losing his control, he slowly lowers himself back down onto his chair.

Eren starts with the story of how Marco dies bravely, "His throat was slit, but he died useless for the Templars. He didn't share any secrets, didn't cry, or begged his way out. He died with courage in his heart, and with honor to the Creed." Eren shows his gratitude of how proud he is to have known him, and how sorry he is for Jean, "He was a good man, Jean. I'm sorry." Eren finishes.

Jean doesn't respond, just stares down deep into Eren's eyes to find any speck of lies or assurance that this isn't true. Sadly, there isn't any sign of deception inside Eren's gaze. Jean just closes his eyes, and let's his crying spill out. Historia leans herself on his shoulder so she can suffer with him. Tears spill down over her face too, seeing him like this just breaks her heart.

Eren's prosthetic foot is a bit harder to gather, especially with the story behind it, "I was about to die, right behind Marco. Next in line, but he saved me, Levi Welson. He saved me in time."

He then enlightens how the prosthetic comes into play. "My foot was shot by a musket pellet, which resulted in a fractured foot that was inoperable, so Levi had to cut it off, and replace it with this prosthetic." Eren shake his foot, making his foot jingle of loose screws, and bolts.

Eren takes a look back down at his fake leg. He completely forgot about it since he's use to it now, like any other regular foot. This simple metal stick of a peg leg is what's keeping him an assassin now. Eren just imagines what his life would be like if he didn't need this fake foot. It's pretty easy, the same. Eren smiles a bit to get rid of the harsh irony that this foot doesn't change a thing in his life. He can only hope it doesn't need any tweaks right now. He then shakes off the feeling, and goes back to his friends.

"So afterwards I-" Eren's next story on his hallucinations were cut short by Levi's door slamming.

"H'llo everyone…" Everyone sees him carry a slew of buckets filled with water, some soap, and enough mops for all to go around, "If you're going to be a part of my mercenary group, then you need to understand my initiations. Everyone cleans, no one cries. If you don't make your bed I'll kill you myself. Do you get me?" Levi's glare is still the same.

Eren nods for the rest of his friends to join in with him.

"Yessir!" They all chant with their inside voices.

"Welcome to the Wings of Freedom. Everyone pick a mop, and start cleaning. Eren, Armin, Annie walk with me." Levi isn't asking them to help him, he's asking them to do it. As for the three people he picked out, they follow without question.

* * *

**(During a long ride on horseback.)**

"Ugh Levi… Sir? Where are we going?" Armin wonders to no end, but the smell of salt fills the air, and the musical chirping of gulls flutter around up in the air. Giving Armin an idea of where they're going. He turns his attention to Annie, who is picking up the pace on her horse. Because she knows exactly where Levi is taking them. A place she can always call home.

Galloping up the hill, the ground slowly turns pale with an abundance of tiny grains of dry grit. The sound a rushing crash of water and wind conjoin in Armin's ears, flowing like music. The smell of salt turns into a pure sense of taste as he breathes in and out. Annie is the first to façade to the top of the hill, while Eren and Levi are neck and neck. Armin is the last to reach the top of the hill, and when he reaches the top, the scenery of the horizon is… more than beautiful.

Annie's heart flutters as her memories come pouring out with her tears of the picturesque vista she's bestowed upon.

"The Oceans of Eastern Nettuno." Annie knows exactly where they're at, there's no denying it.

Levi smirks a tad, but no one dared to see, "Yes, but this scenic beauty is not why I've brought you three here." He takes a look at Armin and Annie, "The way I hear it, you two are the only ones I know with experience of the ocean, so when we get ourselves a ship, I'm deploying you two out into the eastern Nettuno seas." He looks down in doubt, "I'll admit, we know where to find a ship, but I fear we lack the resources to prep it for sea."

Annie jumps on Levi's problem with an answer, "Don't worry, I have a few contacts that can help us. But first, where's the ship?"

Levi points out to the shore, "Right there." The ship isn't docked, it's battle scarred to almost be inoperable; the sails are chipped into ribbons, the hull, and wood are rusted to black too.

"No problem." Annie retorts to the dilemma, "I have a few people who owe me some favors, they can help us with this."

Levi's glare doesn't change, "Okay, see to the ship, and I'll see to it your crew is ready. And I need you to get started on the ship now. Like right now!"

Annie's face does tend to jump to the sudden schedule Levi is demanding. As much as she wants to warn him of the problem, she can't work up to tell him "that's too much". So she nods, "Of course, Armin can you join me?"

Armin agrees with no reconsideration.

Levi then changes his attention to Eren, "As for you Eren? I need to talk to you… alone."

**(Do you know what this means? The Aruani pirate spinoff is a go!)**

* * *

**(Now then, as Armin and Annie go for the supplies they need, Eren and Levi go for a walk across the beach.)**

"Eren…?" Levi looks to Eren with a hint of regret underneath his glare. "My people and I can't shelter you and your friends forever." Levi is coming out blunt and hard.

Levi's words strike Eren hard, he's able to still walk with him, but this topic is making Eren uncomfortable, and scared.

"So wha-" Eren is interrupted by Levi

"Unless…" Levi pauses, looking at Eren's face again. From the looks of his face, he can see that Eren's scared and a little confused. Levi struggles to work out his words, but his evil, flat glare is struggling to stay. Instead it's turning into a face of fear, and nervousness, "Unless… The Wings of Freedom joins the Brotherhood."

Now Eren's face is completely flustered. He stops in his tracks, frozen in place. Eren doesn't even know how to begin to fathom this proposal. Let alone respond to it.

"Hmph, you seem shocked already. Really?" Levi grunts going back to his glaring state.

"Ugh, ughhuh yeah." Eren regains his compatibility upon his face, and catches up with Levi, "Sure, welcome to the Brotherhood." Eren pulls out a hand for Levi to shake, but he stays his arms. Leaving Eren in the air.

"Believe me Eren, there is a catch. The brotherhood needs a new mentor. My men have scouted the remains of Svyatoy, and we have found no traces of any survivors."

Eren goes back to halting his position, but this time he falls to the ground. Bearing this news is hard. The Creed that Eren has known since he was fifteen has been diminished to a handful of assassins, and a rag tag band of mercenaries as recruits. Eren gather's his strength as best as he can with all the fateful memories of Svyatoy weighting him down.

Then it occurs to him, he's endured this before, Versprechen. His old home town, and his mother. All killed in front of him, all memories flooding inside him. Then the last words of his mother calls to him, "Be strong, be brave." Even to this day, Eren regrets not seeing her die, so she can see his face one more time before her passing. All she saw was the back of his head while running away with Mikasa hand in hand. Eren can't tell if his mother, Carla, would either be proud of him or ashamed of what she last saw. Did she regret what she told him to do? Or was she proud to the final moment of her days? All of a sudden, the same fire courses through Eren's veins from that night. The same will to be strong, and brave. Eren can't deny his mother's final words to him, so he forms a determined glare, and gets back up.

Eren comes back to Levi, and asks him a question to keep his conversation rolling, "So, you said the Creed needs a new mentor?"

"Yes," Levi nods, "As much as I qualify, my Templar blood will not allow that, but not yours?"

Eren still has his glare hung on his face, but Levi's face pound him to a pulp. He doesn't freeze in place again, but his look is back to a shock, "Me?" Eren points to himself, "You're saying I should lead the Creed?"

"Yes." Levi plainly says. The setting sun glimmers across the oceanic view. Forming a dark blue, and very orangey scene that only belongs into a painting.

"_Right my wrongs, Eren_" Grisha, Eren's deceased father's words rush through Eren's ears. Maybe another hallucination, or something else? Either way, Eren doesn't deny it.

Levi stops with Eren to look at the setting sun, its beautiful; the sun's reflection dance all over the sparkling ocean. The waves form a very decisive flow, and it transcends with the reflection very flawlessly.

"I'll give you till tomorrow to think about it." Levi turns his cape to the sea, leaving Eren still thinking, but however.

"Levi!" Eren shouts mildly.

He turns back to his friend's stare at the ocean, but Eren doesn't let go of his gaze "I'll do it… But I'll need you as my second in command, deal?" Eren answers, and requests to Levi's proposal as simple as gulls are able to flap their wings.

Levi opens his hand to Eren, "Alright… We are at your command, Mentor Eren."

Eren seals his hand with his own, ending it with a shake.

"I admit," Eren confesses, "this is going to be hard for me, i'm just going with a gut feeling here. I don't know what's gonna happen to me, but I know i'm gonnna need you for this."

"I'll fight to the end with you Eren." Levi answers.

* * *

**(Back to Eren's quarters)**

After an hour of cleaning, and another salmon ladder session in the gym, Eren begins working out, again, in his room. He first cleans his sweaty self from the workout room, and starts cleaning his room a second time for thorough necessities. With that done, he can now work out one more time. He hoists his muscular bicep infested arms up onto the top of the door frame, and instead of another salmon ladder session back at the gym, he just wants to do simple pull ups. Arms opened out, Eren lifts his shirtless, muscular eight pack in the air, for all those in the hallway to see.

From the end of the halls comes Mikasa, and she stays silent. Watching Eren's back muscles scrunch up with his workout just sends shivers underneath her skin. His sweaty skin glisten across his back, and it's as if he's made of crystal. She could barely sense herself drooling to the show she's being given, but she can feel her tongue licking her chops.

She remembers this morning, when she woke up with Eren at her side. She couldn't help but wonder if he really loves her. Eren struggled to let out the words before, she's scared if she's knocking on a dead door of hope.

Eren screams in agony with the straining of his muscles. So after a long workout of Salmon ladders, pushups, and pull ups, he falls to the ground. Landing on his knees, Eren wails out his frustration. Mikasa breaks out of her trance, and rushes to his aide with only her hopes of his health in good condition. Mikasa lifts Eren up off of his knees, and he doesn't hesitate with her help.

"Thanks Mikasa." Eren says to her as he comes back up from the floor. It occurs to him on how she came so quickly for him, but it doesn't bother him that much. Because he already knows how.

"You're welcome." Mikasa tries not to look at Eren, but it's hard not to, "What are you working yourself out for?"

"Mikasa Ackerman?" Eren says in full, making her scared even more, "You are looking at the new mentor for the Assassin Brotherhood."

Mikasa wasn't paying too much attention, she was too busy staring at Eren's eight pack. She snaps back at Eren with a flushing face.

Eren grins to the sight, which reminds him of this morning, "Hey Mikasa? This morning you asked if I love you." Eren is having a hard time looking at Mikasa now too. After seeing that she's not looking at him either, he wings it.

"Yes… I love you Mikasa." Eren begins blushing wildly now too.

Mikasa seems to not be taking the news very well; her knees start wobbling, her face is completely drenched in red, and her jaws are chattering, "I…I…I…" Mikasa is speechless.

So Eren closes and locks the door so he can give her some help, with his lips. He cups her face, and gives her their first kiss. Her lips are sweet, and soft like a flower. When she realizes what's happening, her eyes close. Both of the lover's senses are enflamed in a rush too fast for either of them to catch up on, but they don't stop. Mikasa begins wrapping her arms around the love of her life. Their breathing grows louder, and animalistic. Eren is going with his body's needs, and removes his hands away from her face so he can focus on the buttons of Mikasa's green leather jacket. She gives Eren a hand with her coat, and wraps it around him so she can fling it off of her wrists. Their lips don't let go, all of their breathing goes out and in through their noses, loudly. Whenever they break apart their lips for a longer breather, they sweet talk each other with words like; "don't leave me", or "don't stop". All of those words cross through their ears as they're stripping each other down.

Eren has known Mikasa for almost six years, and he has never seen her like this. In all their years, he never noticed her six pack. Then again, she never noticed his eight pack. Her breasts were not too big, but not too small, but Eren is trying not to focus on them too much. Both of them can't stop rubbing each other's skin, it feels exhilarating, and captivating. The mere texture of both of their skins drives each other crazy, and their arousal's escalate fast.

Now both Eren and Mikasa are completely naked, she begs to her lover, "Lift me to the bed."

* * *

**I think we'll stop here, don't worry I'll write what happens next, but for now, just enjoy what I have given you. A teaser for the upcoming SMUT.**

**As for the Aruani Spinoff, i'll be writing that on the weekends from now on, so yeah. WOO Aruani Pirate adventure, who's excited?**

**Translations:**

**Weisheit- German for wisdom.**

**Nettuno- Italian for Neptune.**

**As always, Review, PM, and Suggest.**

**BTW, when you ship Jean with Historia, what would you call that ship?**


	4. A Promise to Remember

**Alright, the next chapter, I hope it's good. This chapter is basically a smut, so I hope I did alright, it's my first one.**

* * *

**Responses:**

**Night Fury Ninja, Thank you for my snack, it means a lot. And I hope you will find this chapter pleasant.**

* * *

**Notoriety:**

**Cold hearts, by Purple Ninja Cat 278**

**Vault of Vytal, by Chief D3m0n1C**

**Breathless, by August . Sapphire**

**Forever and Always, by August . Sapphire**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: A Promise to Remember**_

**(Mikasa's first week with the Jaeger's, 6 years ago. For those who haven't read the last story, Mikasa loses her parents at the age of 14 instead.)**

Mikasa is eating dinner at the table with the Jaeger's, as a family. Eren is sitting next to her, and he can see her shaking. Still, with all that's happened in the past week, he can't blame her. She can feel the tension of her trauma inside her rising goose bumps. It's all too much for her. The death of her parents is still charging through her mind.

"I could've done something" Mikasa mumbles with no one noticing.

Well, almost no one. Eren tunes everything, and everyone out around him so he can hear Mikasa's words of shameful misfortune run pass through her lips. Eren knows she doesn't deserve any of these tough letdowns. This world has gone too far in its pursuits on cruelty. Eren scratches off the grief, and pity away from his head, with his nails. Eren couldn't tell if his dark brown locks are falling inside his roast, but he doesn't really give a crap at the moment. All he wants is to get to the bottom of Mikasa's problems.

Eren barely catches a stiff comment that Mikasa slips out that's too loud, "I should've done something!" Mikasa grieves over herself.

Eern's eating his roast beef with a little ease. He can finally tell what's going on in Mikasa's noggin. Her shaking hands is what's really capturing Eren's attention though. Her fork and knife are shaking forcefully in her own two fists. Looking at her like this; stiff as a fiddle, and shaking like a leaf. She is literally shivering out her own guilt. Eren can't take it, watching her like this is making it hard for him to swallow his piece of chewed up potato.

Eren then takes her attention to his parents, for their reactions. Eren's mother, Carla, is looking just as worried as he is, but she doesn't look like she knows the specifics. Grisha is observing more than grieving, but Eren can see shame in his eyes. Deep down, Grisha is sad for the girl. Eren is undoubtedly astonished to his parents' replies to Mikasa. It makes him glad that they care for her, but they will never care as much as Eren does. His heart is as big as Mikasa's guilt.

Eren has been keeping his eyes peeled on everyone around him, but mostly Mikasa. By the time their dinner ends, and their roast beef and potato chunks have been settled in everyone's stomachs. It's time for sleep to break down their doors. For the past seven days, Eren and Mikasa have been sleeping in the same room. Eren has been letting her sleep in his own bed, while he sleeps on his couch. As much as Mikasa wants him to sleep in his own bed, he just can't allow that. Eren believes that Mikasa needs as much comfort as possible. His bed is a sacrifice he's willing to make, for her.

For most of these six nights and their upcoming seven, they both have been chatting with each other in a very hush tone. Whispering about anything worth talking about; their day, their evening, the different travelling merchants, and news from the town criers.

This night is different though.

"Mikasa?" Eren whispers to the lumpy, moving mound in his bed. Mikasa squirms her way out of the covers to see Eren.

"Hmm?" Mikasa shrugs off any signs of tiredness in her eyes, so she can give Eren her attention.

"I heard what you've been saying to yourself at dinner." Eren didn't think his words were too blunt, but it manages to startle Mikasa.

Her heart sinks down to her stomach as tears rain down.

Eren can hear her whimper, so Eren tries to fix this fast, "None of it was your fault. And I'm sorry."

Mikasa balls herself up under the sheets. Her feather pillow soaks up her tears, but Eren's company absorbs Mikasa's sorrow.

Eren picks himself off the couch, goes and kneels in front of Mikasa at eye level. All to put a hand on her moist cheek. The heat from his palm startles her, but she knows this warmth when she feels it.

Eren knows what he's doing now, he lowers his head down on her forehead, and gives her a small peck, "You're going to be alright Mikasa." Eren whispers in her ear, "Do you remember the promise I gave you? The promise I made to you when we first met?" Eren tries to reconcile with Mikasa, all he wants is to keep her happy, but all this does is making her cry even more. Eren wipes her eye droplets away with his thumb.

"I'll never leave you, Mikasa. You know that?" Eren assures to his new friend, with a hand still on her cheek.

'I'll never leave you', now it's those words that keep surging through her head, and it feels much better than before. Mikasa works up a small smile underneath her red cheeks, even if it's hard to see it in this dark ambiance. But Eren can feel another hand grasp his hand, wielding Mikasa's cheek. He doesn't need to think on who's holding onto his hand at all.

"I'm glad… That you're not leaving me." Mikasa isn't crying anymore, but she's stuttering in her words.

They let go of their embrace so she can let Eren sleep on his couch, but she can't allow that, not tonight. She wants to be with him, "Eren?" she says as he treads his way to the couch.

"Huh?" Eren turns his head to see her, and respond.

"Could you sleep with me? I don't want to be alone anymore."

Eren somehow expected Mikasa to ask for such a request, and Eren can't blame her. Especially with all that he's said to her. Eren admits, they've done it before, stayed a night close together, when they first met, but he feels a little disturbed this time for some reason. Smiling like a saint, Eren nods his head, and treads to the other side of the bed.

"Okay." Eren says while smothering himself inside the blankets. Trying to knock himself out, a pair of warm, soft, hands wrap around his neck. He doesn't need to look to know who it is. Mikasa is snuggling with him.

"You won't leave me?" Mikasa whispers lightly.

"Never." Eren says while wrapping an arm around her.

Tugging her down in his chest, Mikasa cannot just hear his heartbeat, but feel it. The pulse pounding heart that belongs to Eren Jaeger beats slowly and peacefully on Mikasa's face. It feels so transcendent, she could cry if she had any more reasons to let them out of her eyes.

"Good night, Mikasa."

* * *

**(Alright everyone, time for something smutty. I hope you all don't mind, I'm going to give more detail from the end of the last chapter. So we're going to take a few steps back from the last chapter, in here.)**

"Mikasa Ackerman?" Eren address's her in full, making her scared to what's going on, "You are looking at the new mentor for the Assassin Brotherhood." Eren states as he takes his spot on the couch.

Mikasa isn't paying too much attention, she's too busy staring at Eren's eight pack, "Okay." Mikasa snaps back to Eren with a flushing face. Her nerve is dropping with every sinking moment, and she's barely working the nerve to sit close to him on his own couch.

Eren grins to Mikasa's reddened face. Her adorable looks remind him of this morning, "Hey Mikasa…?" She jolts to Eren's face as she finally takes her seat on the couch, "This morning you asked if I… if I love you?" Eren is having a hard time keeping his gaze set upon Mikasa, he's too embarrassed to keep up his complexion. Very humiliating for him, but it's also embarrassing for her too. Eren isn't so sure if what he's doing is right, but he's going to do it, with all or nothing. He's going to wing it, with his full force, and with no turning back. Now is the time to rip off all this tension off his chest.

"Yes…." Eren halts his oncoming words, to take a look at Mikasa, and he's not afraid this time. He can see that her face is mildly burning with red.

"Mikasa… I love you." Eren begins burying his face in scarlet ridden cheeks.

Not as much as Mikasa's though. Her face is completely drenched in the color red, and it's only growing brighter. Her blushing enflames so hard, she covers her mouth with her scarf. Eren though, he unfurls that ruby red fabric, and gives her face a cup with his hands. He just wants to look at those reddening cheeks, she looks so cute with a blushing face. In all the years Eren's known Mikasa, he has never seen her blush. Only a sad, and teary eyed girl. Then again, half the time she's usually passively emotionless or very integrative. It all depends on the mood.

"I…I…I…" Mikasa is completely speechless in the moment, and with trembling jaws vibrating inside her mouth.

With both of Eren's hands cupping Mikasa's face, he seals the distance between both of them with his own lips. Their first kiss is beyond magical, it feel so right, and so lucent. In their kiss, Eren could feel all of his problems, and stress go away, along with Mikasa's traumatized history. All the horrid cruelty of life is depleting from the both of them, until their lips depart away from each other. To Eren, Mikasa's lips are completely opposite from his own; they're soft, luscious, and flawless. After a moment of a breather, they go back to their world with no fear by sealing their mouths together.

Eren pets Mikasa's face with the back of his hand. Her dark eyes sparkle to the shimmering of Eren's evergreen opals. They both surrender to each other in their ogling, neither of them want to speak right now. They're too lost in their hunger, and they can see it in each other, their aspiration roars out the desire for one another. Both of the lovers can see it in their eyes. Eren sees Mikasa wanting him as much as he wants her.

Eren lowers his hands away from her warm, red cheeks, and slithers them down to the buttons of Mikasa's green, leather jacket. Deep down in her mind, she can already tell what Eren wants. So she gives him a hand with unbuttoning away her coat. Still locking lips, Mikasa slips off her jacket, and litters it on the ground. Eren admires the loveliness of Mikasa's breast. Though they're barely visible with the cover of her thin under garments, he can still see that they're not too big, and not too small, but just right. With Mikasa's leather coat away from her body, Eren can see there's more to her chest than her bosom. Mikasa has a stunning six pack on her belly, and it just triggers a new level of erection in between Eren's legs. Even though it's not just Mikasa who has a stunning figure to show off. Eren isn't even noticing his striking eight pack that's visible in front of her. Mikasa can feel a tingle of excitement in the back of her spine. She can't help but shake a little to Eren's bare chest. Their silent eye candy turns both of them on, strongly. The sweet bliss expectedly turns into a vast world of sudden pleasure.

The two lovers conjoin their lips with animalistic joy. Overwhelming their hands with each other's smooth, rugged skin. Eren travels his hands down to her thighs, eliciting a stifling moan from his beloved, inside their kissing. Mikasa's suppressing weep is amplified to a lamenting moan by her sudden liftoff from the couch. It breaks their kiss, giving each other another staring contest. Their gawking doesn't last long when Eren places Mikasa in his lap, and they go back to their session of slobbery lips. Mikasa finds herself wrapping her legs around him, and her heart beating out of her ribcage. The sensation ringing in her head goes nuts, her very soul aches for her desires.

Smothering their mouths together, Mikasa can feel her waist swivel in Eren's lap. She doesn't know what she's doing, she just goes with it. Eren is the first to break through their barriers with his tongue out. Mikasa follows with her tongue the moment she feels him in her mouth. Their animals are almost unleashed, and Eren breaks them loose when he removes Mikasa's under garments, revealing her soft looking mounds with pleasure. Still wearing her red scarf, Mikasa quickly unwraps it off her neck. It gives Eren the signal to suckle onto the sweet spot of Mikasa's pulse point on her neck, hard. The sensation Eren gives her makes Mikasa give in to a deep throaty purr.

"Eren," Mikasa moans out, "Don't stop."

All Eren responds is with a moan, being muzzled by her neck, but it makes him go faster. Mikasa's bare chest rubs silently across Eren's abs, it riles both of them up, vigorously.

Eren finds himself leaving a trail of kisses, away from her neck, and leading them down to the valley of her breasts. The provocation gives Mikasa an urge for more, "Eren?" She moans out.

"Hmm?" Is all Eren says.

"Lift me… To the bed." Mikasa is really encouraged for the next step, and so is Eren.

Eren trails his hands down to her curvy ass that's still under cover by her pants, and winches her body up in the air. The sudden hoist lurches a surprised moan from Mikasa's eager lips, then it's instantly muffled by Eren's kisses. Lucky for Eren, he knows where to find the bed. Eren wants to have some fun and just drop her on his mattress, and see her reaction, but he's not really in the mood, Eren would rather take his time with his beloved. He softly places Mikasa on the bed as light as a feather. He seals the moment by burying her with his body, and just rampaging her lips with his. Mikasa takes in the moment to rub her desperate hands all over his back. Feeling the sturdy lumps, and slants of Eren's back muscles outburst her arousals. Eren can feel Mikasa's erection of her nipples harden with them rubbing on his chest. The feeling triggers his own excitement, and he can't take it anymore.

"Mikasa?" Eren lifts his mouth up to speak, "Are you ready?"

"Eren…" Mikasa pants out, "Please… Make me yours!" She jolts out.

For that, Eren unbuttons her pants down her long, slender legs. Eren is so turned on, he didn't even notice her lack of underwear. All he sees is Mikasa with a very red face underneath him at his disposal. She probably didn't even notice her missing undies either, she's too busy unbuttoning Eren's own trousers.

Finally, fully unclothed, Eren and Mikasa lose themselves in each other's hunger. Eren doesn't ask one more time, he goes on a little faith with Mikasa being serious that she's ready. Eren shifts into position in between Mikasa's legs. Very slowly, he slides inside her with little ease. Mikasa barely catches her breath to the sudden penetration inside her. Along with her aching wails, Mikasa brings tears of pain down to her eyes. She clutches her grip into the sheets, and grits her teeth to the painful moans passing through her lips. Under all of Mikasa's pain, she can feel a pair of thumbs wipe away her trickles of tears, and a tongue induced kiss crushing her mouth. All she needs is Eren's comforting presence in any moment of pain, even in this session of pleasurable agony. He's slowly thrusting himself inside her, making sure to keep a steady pace. The last thing Eren wants is to have Mikasa regretting this night. He'll be damned to the Templars if she won't enjoy this. After about five or six drives inside his beloved. Mikasa's balling fists suddenly loosen on the sheets, and her lips suddenly blow out soothing songs of moaning. To Eren, Mikasa's whimpers is literally music to him. With her arousal at ease with their rhythmic moving, Eren pushes faster. Mikasa's body follows his own in a well rhythmic harmony. They both are in complete sync with each other, and it feels pleasant.

"EREN!" Mikasa screams lightly.

They both can tell they're reaching their climax. Eren can feel his drumming heart pound inside his chest. His panting gradually grows louder, and his sweat trickles down his head.

"Mikasa I… I…!" Eren, and Mikasa are both silenced by their sudden wave of colossal pleasure, hitting their walls as they came.

Mikasa is still feeling the electricity numb her body, so Eren lays his forehead on her own while he slides off his way to her side. By the time Mikasa is back from her sudden arousal, Eren already has her in a tight embrace around his sweaty muscles.

"I love you Mikasa… so much." Eren dangles his head to give her a peck on her sweaty head of dark raven colored hair. With his hunger at ease, he can finally rest with the love of his life.

Mikasa stays up a bit longer in Eren's arms. She can't help but let out tears of joy. The man she loves surrendered himself to her, and she gave in to him too. This night they just shared together couldn't be more beautiful. She now wraps her own muscular arms around Eren's neck, realizing that she has the love of her life at her side. With the moment slowing down, she falls into a deep sleep with her man.

* * *

**I hope I did swell on this smut, it's my first one so please be thorough, and don't be afraid to criticize.**

**As always Review, PM, and Suggest.**


	5. a message

Hello everyone, this is another word from Doctor Archangel. I'm here to ask you all a very, VERY important question! When this fanfiction is done, should I make a third sequel? If you want me to keep going on Yggdrassil, I need you all to know that you must expect the VERY unexpected! Lemme know in the reviews.

And don't worry about the Aruani spinoff, it is underway as we speak.


	6. Love Hungover

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry about my delay, it's hard to grapple multiple fanfics, but don't worry I haven't forgotten Yggdrassil.**

**A quick reminder about last chapter, I've decided, yes. I will make a third sequel, and then it will be over, a trilogy.**

* * *

**Responses:**

**Night Fury Ninja, Thank you for your compliments on my description, I admit sometimes I can't tell if I'm doing a good job or not, so thank you.**

**Clayman 96, Thank you for your compliments on my description as well, BTW I hope you keep on reading, and the term, Absurd is not the right word you need to describe how awesome my fanfic is.**

**Eren Jaeger Alternate, I thank you for your appreciation on my stories, I didn't think I'd have the greatest story on anyone's list. I also see you just recently made your account, welcome to Fanficiton.**

* * *

**Noteriety:**

**Forever and Always, by August . Sapphire**

**Breathless, by August . Sapphire**

**Cold hearts, by Purple ninja cat 278**

**Vault of Vytal, by Chief D3m0n1c**

**Now enjoy my new chapter**

* * *

_**Chpater 5: Love hungover**_

Eren can't see a thing, but he can feel what's going on around him. It feels like he's floating in an array of mist. He feels no water around him, only the smoky kisses of the mist around his blind sight. His body then turns upwards to make it feel like he's standing, but he's not. His eyesight comes back open, but he's either still blind, or all he's seeing is the color black. His eyes grow natural to the darkness, and he can see a little bit more clearly. He really is underwater; but he's breathing, and he's still dry. It certainly feels like water, but it's as if he's one with the black water. Eren stares down into the void of the blank color as if it's his best friend. In the center of Eren's gaze, a crack of light shines through like a crevice in reality. He starts falling from his floating position, and finds himself diving into the light, like a leap of faith.

Color's come back into Eren's vision, and then all of a sudden, a little girl's voice shouts, "Daddy, let's play hide and seek!"

Eren is starting to see a child, through someone else's perspective.

"Okie dokie Carla!" Says the man who Eren is seeing through. That name makes Eren snap through his eyes. But this isn't Carla Jaeger, Eren's mother. She's only a child, who looks to be about nine years old, and she looks a little bit more like… "Mikasa?" Eren thinks to himself.

No, this little girl isn't her either, but there is one thing on this girl named "Carla", that Eren can certainly, without a doubt, recognize from the bottom of his heart.

This Carla has the same shade of green eyes as he does… Either Eren's having a real crazy day, or he's looking at…

"Is this my daughter?" Eren breathes out in his mind.

Watching this vision play out, Eren's gaze goes dark, but his voice has been counting up to one hundred, "Ready or not here I come!"

Eren watches what should be his older self, finding his daughter with a little game of hide and seek, "There you are!" Carla has been hiding in a barrel next to the house this whole time.

"Yay you found me," Carla then lunges for a hug towards her father, "Hey, is Mommy and done making dinner?"

Eren then lifts Carla up into the air, above eye level, "Let's go find out…"

Walking inside the kitchen, Carla and Eren find a woman at the fire, with a big pot over the flames. Even from the back of her head, Eren instantly recognizes her with no second thoughts. He doesn't need to know who his future wife will be. After all, his wife is wearing the red scarf she never let's go.

"How's dinner going, Mika?"

"Well… It's going good, and with Connor here, whining over his lack of food in his belly? Dinner shouldn't be too long." Eren could sense the sarcasm in Mikasa's voice. It was enlightening, because she's being more half sarcastic, and half realistic. Because from the looks of their five year old son? Connor really is speeding things up with his crying for food. To Eren, Connor is also a good blend of his parents, but not the same from Carla's eye, or hair color. Connor's eyes belong to his mothers, and his hair comes from his fathers.

"Carla, can you see to your little brother, while I go get the plates?"

"Okay!" Carla skips her merry little feet to the cupboards.

As much as Eren wants to see this day play out, in front of him, behind the eyes of his older self, he cannot. Eren's vision starts to grow brighter, and brighter to a point where his whole gaze is white. For a moment it feels like he's floating, but after a while he starts falling, diving into the white abyss.

Eren slurs himself back into reality.

The morning sun breaks through Eren's sleeping state. Scrunching his eyes harder to keep himself under the influence of a peaceful night, but he gradually loses his fight. Trying to remember what he dreamt of isn't happening anytime soon, he just woke up. Eren raises his head up, eventually the muscles of his shoulders join the party. He opens his eyes, slowly, turning his head down to the love of his life. Mikasa is still naked, snuggling up to Eren's chest, but his awakening is making her struggle to keep herself asleep.

"Eren go back to sleep." Mikasa murmurs, stopping Eren from leaving her side with her arms wrapping around him.

Eren just breathes out his frustration, and slumps back into Mikasa's comfort. Now he's wrapping his own arms around her, Eren couldn't be happier anywhere else.

That's when Eren remembers the dream. A vision of him and his daughter, his wife, and son. Eren opens his eyes again to look at his beloved, she's nestling her head, listening to his own heartbeat, and tries to imagine having her forever in his life. It's actually very easy to imagine, Eren can't imagine being with anyone else in his life. Eren hopes with every pulse in his system that his recent dream becomes a reality.

"A daughter named Carla? I like the sound of that." Eren thinks to himself, reeling in Mikasa closer.

A knock on the door, suddenly bombards their personal space. That is what jerks their attention, Mikasa hides her bare naked skin underneath the covers, while Eren shouts, "One moment!"

Eren slings on his pants without the courtesy of under trousers, and slings on his undershirt. Trying not to trip over all the empty clothes on the ground. Eren opens the door a smidge to find Levi Welson, on the other side.

"Get ready in ten minutes, we need you to see something." Levi demands from the Creed's new mentor.

"Gotcha, just give me a moment to freshen up."

Levi nudges to the side to see a clump of movement in Eren's bed. He chuckles underneath his flat lined face, with a "hmph" sound in his throat, "On second thought… Make it twenty minutes." Levi leaves his moment of intrusion from Eren with rolling eyes, and a deeper upside down smirk. Levi can't decide if he made the right decision to have Eren as the Creed's Mentor. Then again, Levi can't vouch for himself though. Not after all he's been through.

**(We'll learn more about Levi Welson in the third sequel.)**

* * *

**(Meanwhile, with Jean and Historia)**

Jean wakes up, all muscle cramped in his back. The smell of alcohol induced cleaning supplies shroud all around his nose's senses. The strong sting eventually kicks in from the sprays, and fresheners. Jean jumps up from underneath his mess, and onto his feet. A recap is all Jean needs to pull himself back up to speed.

"Okay let's see, I was sweeping the floors with Historia, while she was dusting the dressers." Jean rubs his forehead so he can try to think deeper of what happened, "Okay, where's Historia?"

Then, Jean starts hearing a muffled groan from behind him. The voice belongs to someone very important to him.

"Historia?" Jean turns around to see his girlfriend spooning a mop. He doesn't dare chuckle, but if he does, it'll be more than a chuckle. He's losing his self-conflicting laughs, he's already choking out his chuckles.

Historia nudges her eyes open, and the first thing she sees are the strands of tangles of the mop she's snuggling with. She instantly jolts to the sight, backing away from the stick of thick, hairy thread. Belly up, crawling back with all fours on the floor, Historia bumps into Jean's legs.

Now he starts laughing hard. He lost!

Historia blushes to her boyfriend's laughter, with a pouty, and angry face written all across her cheeks.

Historia crosses her arms, and refuses to look at Jean, "Not funny." She's still pouting.

Jean then picks up his girlfriend, and gives her a nice smooch to the mouth. Historia's face suddenly lightens on pressure in her muscles, completely relaxed. She puts both of her hands underneath his chin, slowly crawling them towards the back of his neck. Pressing him closer to herself. She's suddenly lost in her own world, and that world is in Jean's lips. Historia feels so peaceful when she feels at one with her boyfriend.

Jean has completely forgot about Marco's death. He's forgotten about everything around him; the destruction of Svyatoy, Marco's death, and worst of all… his current surroundings. The best part though, is that he doesn't care. All he needs to know is that he's with the woman he loves.

Both of them are thinking about the first time they had a date.

* * *

**(Months ago, back at the Drunken Bowmaster)**

"Can we… Can we just have that drink now?" Jean hesitates, he's barely lost in Histroia's big eyes, teal colored eyes.

"Oh yes, yes of course." Historia slowly treads her way off of him from the floor, "sorry about that."

Jean brings himself back up, and gives her another look. She's currently looking around in the bar.

"Ugh here, let's sit over here." Historia points to the booth at the end of the bar.

"Ugh sure." Jean scratches the back of his neck, still looking at her.

Taking their seats in the booth, Historia takes the honors of shooting them some filled glasses of spiced wine.

"You know, I didn't know you spoke Russian?" She takes in the contents of her glass with ease.

"Oh, nichevo strashnova Historia." Jean is still speaking Russian.

"Wow! What did you just say?" Historia tucks her elbows deeper towards Jean, in complete curiosity.

"I said, _nothing serious_, in Russian." Jean says while swilling down his drink, and it really is spicy. The drink is actually burning his tongue, "Wow, this is strong stuff." Jean pants out his tongue.

"Yeah, my grandmother really knew how to make some good wine." Historia pours another swill.

"Smart woman that grandma of yours." Jean tosses out his glass for another round. Historia pours it with no hesitation.

A few more swigs of their alcohol, they're drinks are starting to talk for them. Starting with Historia, "Yuu wanna know somthing?"

"Ssuur." Jean slurs.

"Ever since we first met in training, I've always had this… This… real embarrassing crush on you." Historia burps out after saying all that, she seals it off well with an alcohol induced giggle.

Jean couldn't tell if that was a hiccup or a laugh she just made, but still, he's halfway hammered to understand anything, "Did yiu?" Jean starts laughing, and burping at the same time.

"Yeeah!" Historia pops out with a little cute giggle coming from her mouth.

"So… So… I… you wanna go out sometime then?" Jean proposes.

"Wuut about Meekhasa?" Historia is referring to Jean's crush, Mikasa.

"Donte worry… She's too busy moping around Eren's disappearance."

"Hehehehehe… Okay, let's go out!" Historia laughs under the intoxication of wine, "Okay, I think we've had enough wine." Historia pushes away the halfway drunken bottle.

"Oh yeah most defineetely." Jean hiccups now. His eyes start bobbling.

"You wanna just sleep here…? Don't worry it's not the first time, any of us have slept in our pub."

"OK." Jean doesn't wait, nor does Historia. They both just knock themselves out on the booth.

* * *

**(The next morning, still in flashback mode.)**

Jean wakes up, sleeping on the booth, finally back in full control of his senses without the influence of alcohol. He finds Historia awake already, still signs of a hangover, but it's not there, much.

"Ugh… what happened?" Jean rubs away his own hangover, but no progress at all.

"Well… ugh, oh God." Historia whispers under her breath, "As I recall, we were talking about… I think? I dunno."

"Did I ask you out last night?" Jean is starting to remember something.

It makes Historia blush underneath her blonde hair, "Yeah… I think so. Why do you ask?"

"Well… aren't we now going out?" Jean asks.

"Umm, well…?" Historia is clueless.

"Just curious, you wanna give it a try?" Jean asks persistently, trying to pull himself back up from last night.

Historia tries to comprehend all of this. She and Jean were drunk last night, and they confessed everything. All Historia could say was, "Sure why not."

Jean chuckles a bit, "You know if you think about it… If it weren't for your grandmother's wine, we wouldn't have confessed everything." Jean is a little wobbly at the moment, "We should thank your grandmother for bringing us together."

Historia smiles, "Yeah, I guess we should."

Historia, and Jean look around the bar, it's still as clean as it was closing. Except for the booth, Jean and Historia were just drinking too last night.

"So… What do you wanna do today… Honey?" Jean tries to talk as sweetly as he can.

Jean's nickname to Historia, makes her smile.

* * *

**(Back to the here and now with Jean and Historia)**

"I still can't believe we're still together from after getting drunk during our first date." Historia is still laughing to that night, as if it were yesterday.

"Believe it or not, I can't believe it either" Jean laughs with his girlfriend, "C'mon let's pick up these supplies." Jean points out.

Picking up every bottle of cleaning products, mops and brooms, It's been taking faster than either of them thought, they're now done. Looking at the place now, it's completely spotless.

"Hey you know Jean?" Historia asks her boyfriend a question.

"What?" Jean scratches the back of his head, looking down at the floors, how clean they are is just good to look at.

"If ever… If ever we end these Templars, do you think we'll ever settle? Just you and me?" Historia has just hit Jean with a real heavy question, and it's bigger than what it should be like. Settling with Historia is a big step, they've only been together for only a few months, but to be honest? Jean doesn't seem disturbed by the idea, but the problem crossing that same idea are the Templars being fully diminished.

"Well…" Jean starts off real sloppy, she's looking a tad concerned, "It's not a bad idea, you and me, but that'll come later perhaps, but the Templars? We've been fighting them for a looooonng time! Right now, I just want to get our Creed back up and running. Us finally settling in? I don't mind the idea, trust me, but not now. Not yet." Jean nudges closer to his girlfriend, and snuggles his hand in her own.

"Eventually, but not now. I promise." Jean gives Historia a peck to the forehead.

Historia sneaks her arm around his waist, "Okay."

* * *

**(Back to the here and now, still, but with Eren and Mikasa.)**

Eren is lacing up his prosthetic foot, while Mikasa puts all of her underclothing back on her body. Eren smiles to what they just did last night. Mikasa just giggles, knowing what her beloved is thinking of.

"I take it you enjoyed the night?" Eren smirks behind Mikasa, tightening up his pegleg.

"You got that right." Mikasa smiles, putting on her jacket. She slings over her panties, and right before she puts on her pants, she first wraps her scarf on.

Not before Eren interrupts her process, "Hold up!" Eren snaps a hand over her shoulder, "Allow me."

"Since when were you a gentlemen?" Mikasa purrs while consuming his scent.

Eren slithers his head to Mikasa's ear, "Ever since I first met you." He whispers, sending her the signal to lose it again, but sadly, she denies the urge.

Eren's face is still beside hers, grabbing Mikasa's scarf. He slowly, and almost teasingly wraps it around her swanlike neck. Eren could lick that neck to no end, and still be satisfied. It's been a while for Eren to wrap this same scarf around her neck, but on his first attempt, he's wrapped it just right. Just the way Mikasa likes it.

After Mikasa slouches with all of her clothes on, while Eren is still looking for his hat. Underneath a crease inside the bed, Eren finds his musketeer hat.

"Alright Mikasa, I need to get going. Levi has something for me to see." Eren doesn't leave yet, not without giving his beloved Mikasa a smooch on the lips.

After their lips let go, Mikasa begs out the question, "Eren? Will you be back this time?" she clenches her hands in his.

Eren smiles to Mikasa's concern, and gives her another kiss, "Yes, I'll be back this time."

"I love you Eren." Mikasa smiles.

"Love you too."

* * *

**This, and the past chapter was very lovey dovey, but rest assured, we'll be getting into some good, hardcore action soon.**

**As always, Review, PM, and Suggest.**


	7. One Betrayal Deserves Another

**Alright I'm back with another long chapter for this fanfic. The Longest chapter so far!**

* * *

**Responses:**

**Remnisk, I'll try and respond to this as well as I can. That's a good idea, to be honest all you need to know are just the names of these assassins, luckily I already assured everyone in the introductions now. I know the smut could do better, and rest assure I won't redo it. I'm thinking of making another in a later chapter, maybe. Don't worry, Mikasa won't be TOO much of a problem in the later chapters. Yeah, those bold parenthesis are my way of separating from the here and now, and into flashbacks. I'm glad you enjoyed my first story, I'll make sure you'll enjoy this sequel too, and the upcoming third. Believe me, I'm not giving up this crossover.**

* * *

**Noteriety:**

**Wings of Freedom, by princess of the night 93**

**Cold hearts, by purple ninja cat 278**

**Hourglass, by aiikawarazu**

**Breathless, by august . sapphire**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: One Betrayal Deserves Anohter**_

Walking through the corridors of the swampy castle, Eren thinks about the responsibilities of the rank of mentor, "Am I ready for this? I mean, I've been kidnapped twice, but… I don't know, I just hope I can handle myself now." Eren thinks to himself, making his way to Levi's location. Down the staircase to the meeting hall, Eren finds Levi, Petra, and Hanji surrounding a familiar assassin. Picking up his pace, his temper grows hot.

"Bertolt?" Eren says out loud to himself.

Eren finds the traitor tied up in a chair. Bertolt is more scared than a rickety puppy, but there's no sympathy from anyone around him. After what he did in Svyatoy, there's no forgiveness. Eren tries to quell his anger, but he can barely cork it down. Bertolt is covered in a lightly battered face of blood, and bruises. Not too much, but enough to see them.

"What are you doing here Bertolt?" Eren asks with as much steamed out anger he can muster.

"I…" Bertolt is stuttering, "I came to surrender, I want to join. For real this time! Now listen, listen. I get it! Your all pissed at me and Reiner, but I'm willing to join you gu-" Bertolt couldn't finish his plead with Petra's boot shoved in his mouth.

"After what you did to all those innocent people back there? There's no forgiveness anywhere." Petra presses her boot deeper in his mouth.

Eren withdraws Petra's boot, before he has the chance to seep out a little more anger. He isn't being sympathetic right now though. After Petra removes her dirty boot, from Bertolt's mouth, Eren grapples his neck, putting in all of his anger in his strong fingers.

"Give us a reason to believe you?" Eren whispers, squeezing his grip on Bertolt's neck much harder.

Eren doesn't let go of his captive's neck, not until he chokes out what's left of his soul. After Bertolt starts pleading with what little oxygen he has left inside his lungs, Eren slowly soothes out his muscles around his former assassin's neck.

Bertolt drinks in as much oxygen he can inhale in such little timing, "Okay…" Bertolt starts coughing out his innards, and goes back to swallowing more air, "We…we… we have Aveline, and Connor, as prisoners!" Those two names punch the sense of shock in every assassin's eyes. Two famous Assassins are still alive, they survived the destruction of Svyatoy? No one can hardly believe this, Bertolt is telling the truth right now, but his face says otherwise to Eren though.

Eren wipes away his shock of the possibility of Connor's survival, and comes back to his task at hand, "Alright Bertolt, let's say I believe you? Do the Templars know you're here?" Eren asks, sounding deliberately, and care free.

Their captive looks a bit shook up, but his face is still firm on the truth, "I fled." Bertolt kneels his head down, still catching up on his breathing, "They probably believe I'm here now." Bertolt grits his teeth, with concealed eye lids.

"Alright Bertolt," Levi joins in on this conversation, "Petra, Hanji? Could you leave me and Eren to our guest?"

"Sure." Petra is the first to take her leave, following her given orders.

"Don't take too long." Hanji requests, bumping up her glasses closer up to her nose. She closes the door behind her with her curiosity as high like a drug. Then again, Levi is asking the question Hanji already suspects him to ask.

"Bertolt, how did you find us?" Levi comes in closer to Bertolt's face, staring down for any sign of fear across their captive's face.

Bertolt begins jittering his teeth together. His nervous sensation gives Levi the nod for his solution. Levi swings a right cross punch in Bertolt's bruised up face. Knocking him down on the floor, still strapped to the seat, "TELL ME!" Levi yells, for once.

"Levi!" Eren quickly snatches Levi's arm from landing another blow to their prisoner. Eren nods to his friend, signaling Levi to take a small breather, and he calmly complies with another nod. Levi pardons himself, and steps away, so Eren can have a turn at this traitor. Who could possibly be a former traitor?

Eren kneels down to meet one of his old friends, he's hoping he's serious about rejoining the brotherhood, but he can't take this lightly, "Now Bertolt." Eren grabs him by the hair, and forces his eyes open, "It's a simple question. How did you find us?" Eren looks deep in Bertolt's eyes. They're barely swollen, and black, but they shouldn't be too bad.

Bertolt is barely out of breath, but he's able to pant out a repetitive word, "Pack…pack…pack." Bertolt takes in a moment to rest. Any time he can just close his eyes is enough for anything.

"Levi, go check his things. Backpack to be specific." Eren orders while tening to his captive. Levi obeys the Creed's mentor, and takes his leave from the room. Leaving Eren with Bertolt, alone, is a moment of opportunity.

"Alright. One more question, and you're out of this chair." Eren brings assurance to his prisoner. He may think that Bertolt is telling the truth, but he's not out of the woods yet, Bertolt has a lot more to explain, "Next question is about Clarke." Eren hauls Bertolt up from the floor.

"It's about Clarke, and the Titans." Eren comes up to Bertolt's face, much closer than Levi did from before, "Clarke told me that the Templars goal for their cause is to unleash the Titans, and rebuild this world in their own image. Is that true?" Eren breaks away from Bertolt's personal space, so he can give his captive some thinking time.

Bertolt nod his head, "Yes." Breathing his words out from his mouth.

"What can you tell me about their plan?" Eren starts pacing around Bertolt, pulling out his hidden crossbow bolt for intimidation, "Are they close, are they on their way to winning? What can you tell me?" Eren retracts his bolt into his device, and comes closer again, "Bertolt!" Eren whispers a tad, "If you're serious about joining the Creed, then you need to tell me what you know about this. Right now!"

Bertolt is struggling to speak, either he's scared or still a bit honor bound.

"Speak!" Eren yells.

"W-we're…" Bertolt suddenly looks away from Eren, a tad, and back "I mean… They're… They're almost close to finding the key, but not the door."

"The door?" Eren bites off his curiosity.

"Yes, the old tombs to the all the titans, they're still looking for the key, but they're close. As for the door? We, I mean… They haven't even started on finding the tombs."

Eren is impressed, Eren knows that the Templars are more resourceful than the Assassins but they seem to be slacking on their goals. He's never seen that before, and he won't have this Intel be diminished. Still, something about Bertolt is off from all of this, "Tell me Bertolt, how is this not a trick?" Eren comes back to his prisoner's face.

Bertolt still shakes the nerves out of himself. He's at a loss for words.

So Eren speaks for him, "If this was a trick, wouldn't the Templars have shown themselves by now?" Eren is turning devious, and Bertolt's mouth is still frozen. Nodding his head is all he can answer Eren's question with.

"So you're completely alone? No one followed you?" Eren keeps piling the questions, pound by pound. "You're willing to surrender the realization of Templar influence for us?" Eren is still in Bertolt's face.

He nods his head one more time, completely surrendering his soul, and mind.

"Alright then, one more question." Eren retracts his face away from Bertolt, "Where's Connor and Aveline? If you tell me this, I'll believe you, and your welcome back into the creed." Eren offers up this question with total freedom.

Bertolt looks up to Eren, "Fort Casey… They're held captive at Fort Casey."

"Good. Now then." Eren assures Bertolt that his interrogation is over, not after popping out a bolt from his hidden crossbow blade, "Take a moment." Eren puts his bolt up to Bertolt's bruised up face, "Look how sharp it is." Eren digs the blade deeper to Bertolt's face, "If I hear, see, or smell any funny business around here? I will kill you with this, and don't you think I won't." Bertolt tucks himself deeper away from the knife's edge, but Eren pulls it away, and pops out the second bolt. Slicing away his bindings, Bertolt can finally wrap comfort around his wrists.

"C'mon up when you're able." Eren tells Bertolt.

Eren waits calmly outside the door, waiting for either Levi, or Bertolt. It's hard to trust him again, and he wants to trust Bertolt, but it's difficult right now. Eren hates to admit it, but then again? Levi was a born Templar, and now he's on the side of the Assassins. Or at least he was until we came hiding behind him.

* * *

**(Let's go see how Levi and Petra are doing.)**

Levi searches through Bertolt's inventory, trying to find any proof on how Bertolt found this castle, the home of his Wings of Freedom mercs, and himself.

"Levi?" Petra's worrying her radiant red head over an emotionless man.

"What?" Levi's voice is colorless of feeling, and that is just the way he likes it.

"Is there something bothering you?" Petra's concerning look catches Levi's attention, driving him away from Bertolt's pack.

"What makes you think that?" Levi goes back to rifling through the bag.

"I don't know, it's just…" Petra is thinking of how to sugar coat her upcoming words, but she comes out slightly blunt, "ever since we saved those assassins, and seeing Farlan Church again, you've been a little-" Petra couldn't finish her statement, with Levi already on the job.

"Off edge?" Levi finishes Petra's sentence for her, and so he continues, "Yeah…" Levi surrenders to his friend, wiping away the uncomfortable itch from his nose.

"It's because of Farlan. It's because of him is why Isabel is dead."

* * *

**(Alright, now we're going to dig around into Levi Welson's past. I hope you enjoy this.)**

By the order of Mentor Desmond Miles, Levi Welson, Farlan Church, and Isabel Magnolia are tasked on liberating the lumber town of Legname.

On their arrival from after a long ride from a cheap, topless carriage, they've finally made it to one of the biggest lumber villages in all of Yggdrasil. The first noticeable thing that catches Levi's attention is something very off. Legname is peaceful, and quite, It's too peaceful, and quiet. According to the word around Svyatoy, Legname is supposed to be full of busy loggers, and blacksmiths, but there's nothing of such business around here. There's not even the whining sound of a log saw. Nothing at all, this tranquility is uncomfortable for Levi's taste.

"Be on your guard guys." Levi looks to his left, and then his right. The people are in complete order, as if there's no work to be done, but since when does that happen in a logging town, especially one of the big ones.

"Leave it to you to keep your suspicion's up and running." Farlan comments to his best friends caution.

Levi just rolls his eyes at his partner, and turns to Isabel. Looking at her in her green eyes, and red pigtails. She's carrying her determined, firm face, and gives Levi a good nod. Levi just nods his head back at her, afterwards, he gives the signal to move forward. Walking pass the merchants, and travelers, Levi notices a big church, for a logging town. Levi never thought a town like this would have a church at all, but it's best not to think of that kind of stuff in the Creed. He cracks a small smile behind in his cheeks. No one can tell, but Farlan, and Isabel can.

The three of them have been through thick and thin since they were children. They've been through more than a single army could handle. Every city they've lived in has been burned, pillaged, destroyed, or swept from existence. Before the Creed, the only loyalty they've ever known was to each other. After they became fed up with running, they've found the Creed, and they never left them. Because the Creed hasn't left the three of them.

Levi points his first orders of business to a good brawler, "Farlan, I want you to go check the tavern, and see what you can hear from the locals." He nods with a small bow in acceptance.

"Isabel?" Levi directs his attention points to a very athletic friend he can always trust to get a good view, "I want you to get up top, and see what you can find."

Isabel sticks out a big thumbs up, and a wink coloring up her face, "Gotcha!" She starts dashing up the crates that lead to side lanterns attached to the buildings. She swings her way up to the roof tops, and begins climbing her way up to their church tower.

From Levi, and Farlan's position from the ground, Isabel is like a monkey with hooks for fingers. She's climbing up every crack, and crease as if it were child's play. She finally makes it to the top, and takes in a moment to enjoy the view. She can see the whole valley from her height, and it's absolutely beautiful. The best part about this, is that she won't see this view again, because every time she climbs up this high, she'll be in a different town by then. About three or four stories high, Isabel can see Levi, and Farlan hauling a hay cart for her to jump in. They give her the sign that they're ready, she stands up from the tip top of her spot, and swan dives into the stack of hay. Swerving to her back, she lands in the hay with ease, and no broken bones.

Farlan never understands this concept, "I never really got how the leap of faith works." He doubts with his nodding.

Levi comforts his doubt with a hand to his shoulder, "Just have faith, that's all you need to get."

Farlan nods with a smile on his face now in agreement.

Isabel ruffles out of the hay bale, shaking away all the dirty, dry plantation off of her, "Alright, since I finished my job, may I go help Farlan?" Isabel asks for permission from Levi, with big green eyes.

All Levi does to show she has permission is just circle his finger to the air. Farlan, and Isabel take their leave to the tavern while Levi breaks away so he can begin working his own job. Passing all the food markets, Levi notices a couple of imperial soldiers.

It's the imperials that have always been doing the Templars dirty work, while they cower behind luxury. To them, the Imperials are nothing but expendable.

Levi takes refuge in the crowds, invisible to any suspicion of the guards. Keeping his eyes and ears on the two guards, they leave their post, giving him the nod to leave his own post around the people. Sneaking around, with the crowds of people like a cloak of camouflage, and his green hood darkening his face from the light, Levi begins tailing the two guards. Sneaking closer, to the two imperials, Levi hears them beginning to start a conversation, and it's something Levi can't resist to eavesdrop on.

"So, did you hear any news about the treaty going on?" Says the guard with a blade in his hands. The guards are currently crossing a wooden bridge, and luckily, so is another crowd of people. Levi exchanges his current crowd with another, before he's caught in the open.

"You mean the one tonight?" Says the guard with a musket.

"Shush shh! Not so loud." The other guards screeches.

Levi smiles, to the good news on that, but he needs to know where this meeting is.

"Whatever. Yeah, with that agreement signed, Governor Clarke will be in control of this town."

"Yeah, hey how many lumber towns does he own?"  
"I think he owns about half of them."

"Damn, I wonder what he's going to do with all of them?"

"We'll find out soon."

Levi watches the guards split their ways, and with the fact of a Templar meeting somewhere, tonight. Levi needs to more information. The one with the musket goes into an alley.

"Idiot." Levi thinks to himself. Making his way to the same alleyway, Levi treads lightly to the back of this rifleman. Keeping his boots under a light touch, Levi is practically a hair away from this guy.

Levi snatches this musket wielder's voice away from his mouth with his grip. He then knee's this guy in the ribs, crippling his legs, and stunning him everywhere else around him. Swinging his head to the nearest wall, he slams his face into the wooden building. Levi can now begin his interrogation.

"Where is the treaty being signed tonight?" Levi frightens his grip on the guard. In the moment, the guard just panics. In the moment, the guard just panics. So Levi pops out his hidden blade and taps it on his cheeks.

"Where!" Levi discreetly growls to the guard. He begins scraping a piece of his neck, to make him bleed.

"Ugh ugh uggghh, in the forest, about a mile north. P-p-please! I have a family!" The anxiety of this man's fright is speaking the truth.

"Good boy." Levi slithers in this guards ears, before knocking him out by slamming his face back into the wood. He hides the man's unconscious body next to a barrel, and with an empty bottle to make it look like he's drunk.

Levi makes his way to the tavern, and meets his friends eating a meal. They leave a full plate just for him.

"So what did you find?" Farlan nibbles on a green apple while talking.

"There's a treaty tonight in the woods a mile north from here. We'll head over there in a couple of hours, and wait for the ceremony to begin. Governor Clarke will be there personally." Levi explains briefly.

"Good. Bout time we gave this guy a blade to the neck!" Farlan slams his fist down on the table.

* * *

**(Later that night.)**

Levi, Isabel, and Farlan await in the numerous crowds at the edge of town for their nod to start tailing the treaty. At the corner of Levi's eyes, a carriage is spotted leaving towards the outskirts of town. In all of Levi's time as a Templar, he can do more than tell that the Templar's are waiting in there. Tailing the fancy looking carriage out of sight by treading through the trees. About a mile of undetection, and stalking in the high ground, the carriage stops.

"We must've made it to the destination." Levi agrees with himself, jumping down in the tall brush of bushes.

Isabel dives into a pile of branches and leaves, while Farlan stays upward to keep a birds eye view of the place.

A real strange predicament about all of this is that there's no escort, and no one has come out of the carriage, "Isabel, go check the carriage." Levi commands.

"Gotcha!" Isabel sneaks around the back of the carriage with a small sword in her hand. She was just about to open the carriage, before it bashed open in her face. The next thing Levi notices is the sand of a flintlock, and the iron scent of gun powder. After that, Isabel falls to the ground, with a hole and blood all over her face.

"ISABEL!" Levi yells to her, and to the face that this whole thing was a trap.

Levi didn't have enough time to react to this sudden loss due to a sudden sleep dart drowning away his consciousness.

* * *

**(Back to the here and now, we'll go back to Levi's past some other time.)**

"Oh. My. God!" Petra has been shot in the heart by Levi's story.

"Yeah, and that's just half of what happened." Levi finally finds his required papers on how Bertolt found this place. Turns out he kept a few reports from Desmond and Levi's agreements on contracts and deals. He could feel a warm hand around his neck all of a sudden.

"Listen Levi." Petra mournfully speaks, "I'm sure you have more than a reason to be who you are, but just know. I'm always here for you." Petra assures to her crush.

Levi touches her hand wrapping around his neck with his own, "I lost everyone I care about, all but you. Thanks."

"It's okay. I'm always here for you"

* * *

**Alright, we have about half of Levi's past in a nutshell, I hope you enjoyed it. Or maybe this is one-third of Levi's Past, not sure yet.**

**As always Review, PM, and Suggest.**


	8. All of Fate in One Simple Key

**Alright here we go, another chapter!  
Hey lemme ask you guys something, since this story has more SnK than Assassins Creed, do you think I can make this a pure SnK fanfiction? Or should I just leave it where it is, a crossover?**

* * *

**Aside from that here are the responses:**

**Clayman, Thank you for the comment on the length, I'm trying to make these chapters around a 3000 word minimum length, or so I'm trying.**

* * *

**Noteriety:**

**Cold hearts, by Purple ninja cat 278**

**Vault of Vytal, by Chief D3m0n1c**

**The Hunter, by Isaac Clarke aka Reven**

**Hourglass, by aiikawarazu**

* * *

**Now then, enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: All of Fate in One Simple Key**_

**(Let's see how Mikasa's doing)**

Mikasa takes her sweet time to find her way around this mossy castle. Searching through every room to find her friends, and the rest of the assassins is turning out to be a pain in the neck. Most likely the rest of the Creed is in the cafeteria, which Mikasa found, miraculously. Before reaching to open the door, she stumbles back to take in a moment to think.

Mikasa steps away from the door, and begins a moment of self-indulgence, "What if everyone heard me and Eren last night? Oh my God! How am I going to handle this?" Mikasa's anxiety on what people will think about her is driving her fingers to mess up her dark, pretty hair.

Mikasa freezes in her mind, and finally, she has her solution. She breathes in some air, and assures herself, "What I did with Eren was just sex. It's nothing new, and nothing taboo," Mikasa speaks to herself a little, mostly in her mind, "It's okay, everyone does it, it's just a human thing." Mikasa assures herself, and hands herself the doorknob into the mess hall.

Entering the loud room of food, and socialization, Mikasa breathes out to the fact that no eyes were planted on her. Not one person notices her presence. She's just a piece of grass in the field. Mikasa breathes out her anxiety away from her system, knowing that people are unaware of Eren, and Mikasa's night of pleasure. The back of her neck tingles to the memories of last night, and she'll never forget them, ever. Mikasa tries not to look like she's enjoying her daydreaming, and whips her face up to keep it solid for the moment.

Making her way to the lunch line, she decides to get a second plate for Eren, hoping that he'll ever show up. Levi's been borrowing him for some time now. For his sakes, Levi better not keep him all day. She's barely seen him since the morning. Mikasa takes a seat in the corner, and right on cue, Eren's appearance makes her heart launch up to the heavens. His emerald stare, is gazing upon her, she thinks, but it's too hard to make out. Then again, it's not just his stare that captivates Mikasa's attention. Eren's prosthetic foot brings poison to her stare, ever since she first saw that device, it's been nothing, but a thorn in her sight. If only she didn't abandon him that day, then maybe it would've been different, he would still have his real foot.

Despite her past mistakes, she still wields her smile; big and proud, more than the sunshine. Aside from what Eren has been through, Mikasa is strong, like she's always been. She waves to retrieve Eren's attention, and points to an empty seat.

Usually with Eren and Mikasa, Armin would be with them, but he's been gone since yesterday afternoon. With Armin traveling with Annie, it's kind of strange without him, but it's not too hard. Mikasa still has Eren of course, he's her only piece to the puzzle. She's starting to fear that it'll be strange without Armin, just having to deal with things with only the two of them, it'll be hard to keep things going, but as long as Mikasa has Eren, she can do anything.

Eren takes his seat next to Mikasa, and honestly? He looks just as nervous as she does, "Are we going to talk about what happened last night?" Mikasa asks, making her horrendously blush across her face.

"Why would we?" Is all Eren says on the subject to his beloved.

Suddenly, her enflaming cheeks drown into her normal Asian silk, colored skin.

"Oh good." Mikasa sighs away her relief.

"Let's just eat." Eren changes the subject.

For a while, Eren, and Mikasa enjoy their time together, eating. They couldn't really chat about anything interesting or anything at all due to their isolation inside this swamp ridden castle, and the lack of rumors. All they can do is eat silently, and enjoy each other's quiet company.

That is, until Eren comes up with a topic of interest in mind, "Mikasa can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Mikasa smiles.

Eren returns the smile, and begins to speak, "What if I were to tell you that it's actually possible to put an end to all of this?" Mikasa looks a bit surprised, but Eren keeps going, "I mean the Templars, and what not."

Mikasa remains quiet for this moment, before finally speaking, "How? How are we able to put an end to them now? I mean, we've been fighting them for centuries, how are we gonna put them down now?" Mikasa is clueless, because she does have a point.

"We found something that can put an end to all of this. Well, it's a lead, that's all. But it's something we can definitely use." Eren vaguely reveals the knowledge of what he's learned from the Templar, Clarke, and the now Templar turned ally, Bertolt. He won't say that Bertolt gave him the lead though. Not yet at least.

"How did you get this information?" Mikasa wonders.

"I'd rather show you that, but that'll come later. I actually have a different question I need to ask you." Eren tries his best to break out the words, and begins creeping his hand to her own. Eren is slow, so Mikasa takes his hand for him, which gives Eren the courage to put his second hand over hers.

"What is it?" Mikasa isn't growing impatient, but she's still curious on Eren's question.

"If we do bring down the Templars? I've decided to go back and rebuild our home town, Verspruchen. And when that happens, I'm hoping you'll join me." Mikasa jumps a little to Eren's assumption, "Will you?" He asks.

Mikasa looks a tad scared, and stiff. She just stares deep into his green, curious eyes. The deep green abyss inside Eren's eyes are coated with ambition, and eagerness.

That's when she remembers. Her mother once told her something, and its ringing in her mind, after all these years, "When you have children of your own..."

Eren might not be talking about that, but this might be where it starts. Mikasa thinks, is Eren offering a life, a second chance? All she wants is to be with the one she loves, and that's Eren Jaeger. That's all Mikasa Ackerman ever wanted, since the day she first met him. And now, that possibility is being set in motion.

"I…I…-" Mikasa is speechless.

"Eren Jaeger!" Mikasa Ackerman!" The yelling of another assassin at the door eliminates Mikasa's chance to answer.

"You are both summoned to today's mission briefing as of right now!"

Eren looks very disappointed, but not at Mikasa, just the ruined moment.

* * *

Eren, and Mikasa follow the assassin to the room where the mission briefing is being held. The halls are cramped, and mossy, but nothing too bad. They arrive at the halls to where this meeting is taking place, and Mikasa jolts off her feet to see Bertolt here.

"What's Bertolt doing here?" Mikasa hisses while popping out her hidden blade.

Eren lowers Mikasa's arm, that's wielding her open blade. He gives her an powerful glare of authority, and she tucks her blade back in its slot. With a weak shimmer of fear in her face.

"Mikasa? Bertolt is here because he's providing information on the whereabouts of Connor, and Aveline." Eren presents to her, and the rest of the inner circle in the room.

Hanji, and Petra roll out a map of the region, and its borders for Bertolt to use, and discuss the observation.

"Thank you girls." Bertolt says with a gentleman tone.

"You're welcome!" Hanji speaks with a colorful smile, and a friendly wink.

Petra would rather just ignore Hanji's estranged outburst, and focus on the task at hand.

"Anyway-" Bertolt turns his gaze to the map provided, "We've been… I mean they've been! They've been keeping Connor, and Aveline in Fort Casey. Up in this location here." Bertolt marks the rust colored map with the provided quill from Hanji. The black ink is formed into a black Templar symbol, "This is the most fortified base the Templars own, as far as I know." He paints a little cube that resembles a castle to signify the location of the base, "Now there's always patrol's guarding the outer perimeters, and if we can take out a gap in the patrol, we can send in a small group to infiltrate the fort."

Bertolt's plan is a little serene, but it could use some extra hands on help. There's also one flaw he didn't check. Everyone can see it but him, so Levi steps in to give him some points.

"Bertolt, are there any escape routes underneath the fort?" Levi starts his chat with a question.

"I believe there's one that leads in through the forest, why?" Bertolt really can't see what he's missing, but then again, the fact hasn't occurred to him.

"Because when they find out that you betrayed their order, and joined our ranks, they'll want to relocate him. Wouldn't they?" Levi is inconsiderately clever, and always a step ahead of everyone. The best part is, everyone knows, and they don't give a crap. They're use to it. Well, mostly, Mikasa is still trying to get use to Levi, but it's gradually working its way up, but not fast enough.

"Your right." Bertolt's face drops, and is completely dumbstruck, "So what's the plan?" He quickly comes back from his shock, from that one flaw.

"The plan!" Assassin Mentor, Eren Jaeger, pulls himself into this conversation, "Is that we need a team keeping an eye on this here escape route in case they haven't relocated Connor, and Aveline yet. But first we need to send a scouting party to investigate," Eren turns his attention to, "Levi, I'm sending you, Petra and Hanji to investigate."

"Alright then." Is all Levi has to say on the subject, "We'll be back in four days."

"Good, but before we can call this meeting over; we need to discuss another topic at hand, everybody listen up!" Eren pulls away the map, so he can discuss the next subject.

"We all know our main target is a Templar named Clarke right?"

Everyone around Eren nods, and mumbles, yes.

"Well, either it was in his pride or in his stupidity that he told me of their master plans as Templars." Eren takes a brief pause to work up the courage to speak of his news, "To awaken the Titans, and rebuild this world by force."

Everyone jumps in awe to this news. Everyone must be thinking the same thing; how are the Templars so close? I thought the Titans were a myth? this is too much for me to handle?

"I know this is a lot to bear, and believe me, it's hard for me to understand. We can defeat the Templars and their plans, and once we take it from them? They'll be powerless, the Templars all around the land of Yggdrasil will be easy prey for us. We can end this, I know we can."

The first to speak their mind immediately was Levi's second in command, Eld Jinn, "Doesn't sound easy, but it does sound very probable."

"I agree." Says Mikasa coming from beside Eren, "Once we take away the key, we'll be able to fade, and cut the head of the snake."

"Or at least temporarily blind it." Levi throws his ideas into this chat, "The Templars will just find a new plan to overthrow us. They've been doing that for centuries. Trust me, they'll come back; either from manipulating kings, or overthrowing lands of interest, they'll never stop." Levi takes a step back, and breathes all of this in, "Which is why that we never stop. We may be able to stop their grand plan, but they'll just find another. They always have, and will."

Eren is struck back, hard. If what Levi is saying is true, then there goes any chances to going back to the normal life. Eren tries his best to not show it, but Mikasa can read him like a book. She can tell that Eren is taken down.

"Well… whether we come back or not? We should at least keep the key in mind." Eren stands back up from his other proposal, "Maybe we'll find more info when we break Connor, and Aveline out. But until that time, your all dismissed." Eren gives them the nod for them all to leave.

* * *

**(Let's see how Levi is coping with things.)**

Levi checks the sharpness of his two ninjato swords, and they are as slick as a razor. Scratching his bald chin, wondering about that key. Could Eren really be telling the truth?

"Levi?" Petra races for her friend.

"Hey!" Levi catches up with himself, away from his lingering daydream.

When Petra finally catches him, she can see the conversing look behind his emotionless glare. She's known this freak for years, not as long as Isabel, or Farlan Church, but she's earning her part in Levi's life.

"You okay?" Petra asks.

Levi wants to lie, and say that everything is okay, but it's not easy for her. He's better off telling the truth, "Just thinking about that key, Eren was talking about."

"Oh. You know there's something bothering me about all of this?" Petra shows a slight look of disappointment.

"And what's that?" Levi adds, checking his two wheellock pistols. Locked and loaded.

"Why did you appoint that kid, Eren Jaeger, as Mentor? You're more qualified to lead us of all people" Petra's words hit Levi hard.

The flat face of no emotion, struggles to let itself out with color, but Levi can keep it compressed, "I'm a born Templar, my blood line wouldn't allow that. Besides, I'm no leader. I'm just here to fight."

Petra slumps into her stance, still confused by Levi's answer.

"Then why did you lead us when we were just a simple band of mercenaries?" Petra attacks, fists clenched in her hands, and a selfish glare in her face.

"Because I was following the orders of Desmond Miles." Levi is barely winning this argument, he's slowly dwindling into his emotions if Petra keeps this up, "I just never told you. I'm no leader, period!" Levi lets out a little anger in that last sentence, he wants the conversation to be over.

Petra feels defeated, but she's still unsure of Levi's orders on all of this; Eren Jaeger as mentor, letting in all the Assassins, the fact that Levi's been lying to his mercs. It's a lot to take in.

"Okay… But what if Eren dies? He was kidnapped twice before? Who will take his mantle then?" Petra asks one more question in humiliation from her friend.

"He won't die." Levi is back to his emotionless voice, "I have faith in him."

Levi shakes away his dread on Petra's argument, "Don't worry, Petra."

As soon as Petra leaves Levi's presence, knowing that he's alone, he pulls out, the key that Eren is looking for.

"So this is what Grisha wanted me to take care of? So you are what the Templars are after? This simple key?." Levi watches this tiny little strip of copper dangle over the skinny piece of string. "I think it's safe to say you are not going anywhere, but its high time Eren learns the truth."

* * *

**What could the truth be? To be honest, I had to go back into my early chapters of the first story to remember all of this, it's hard to keep up with what you write sometimes. I remembered that Levi visited Grisha in chapter 13, so yeah, in case I didn't mention that.**

**As always, Review, PM, and Suggest.**

**Seriously REVIEW, I love your responses, criticizes or good comments. I love them all!**


	9. another message

I have bad news. Due to a writers block on the plot of this current sequel, i will be putting this story on Hiatus, the Pirate spinoff too. I'm deeply sorry, but trust me, i'll be back. I just need to figure out what i'm going to do for this story. It's strange I have the third sequel planned out well, but not this one. It's just weird. Don't worry, I'll be back soon, but might i recommend you all to my other fanfics.

* * *

Carry on thy Fallen, a Borderlands fanfic

Or

An Eremika Christmas

* * *

I hope you all understand.


	10. A man, a key, and a traitor

**Alright, now I know I said I'd go on Hiatus, but I think I shouldn't start this Hiatus with just a message, but with an updated chapter.**

* * *

**Responses:**

**Eren Jaeger, I'm glad you enjoy my crossover, and I'm sure you'll enjoy my others**

**Fish on a stick, Alright, I'll leave this as a crossover.**

**Clayman 96, I assure you, I assure to you all! I'll be back soon, but right now, I need a break.**

* * *

**Notoriety:**

**My Heart Finally Trusts My Mind by august . sapphire**

**Homecoming by NWA 187**

**Breathless by **

**Cold Hearts by PurpleNinjaCat278**

**Hourglass by Aiikawarazu**

* * *

**BTW, has anyone read the recent chapter to SnK? Turns out Levi's last name is "Ackerman" too. This won't change anything for my Levi. He's still Levi "WELSON".**

**Now enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A man, a key, and a traitor**

**(Back in Verspruchen, right before the Templars arrived to burn the town.)**

Grisha is currently writing out his thoughts in his journal.

"_It's been over a year since we adopted Mikasa, I'm starting to fear that the Templars may have found me, and my family. I'm sure it won't be long till they arrive, and overrun this town, and I doubt I'll live to see another day._"

Grisha refuses to keep writing. He can tell, there's a mob of Templars on their way to their house, just a spec in the horizon. They'll come closer any minute now. There's no more running.

In times like this, he wishes that he never had his last meal. So instead, he'd rather spend his last night with Carla, and the rest of his family, but half of his family are out hunting. He can't help but be glad, maybe Eren, and Mikasa will survive the upcoming mess. With the last hour on its way, he closes his journal, and goes to accompany his wife, Carla.

"Hey sweetie." Grisha breaks a smile from his lips to his wife. Blind tears falling down from his face.

"Hey, how goes it?" Carla is patching up some more worn out clothes that she doesn't wear anymore for Mikasa. They've really grown accustom to having an adoptive daughter around them. It feels nice for Carla to not be the only woman in the family.

Looking out the window, the mob is coming this way

"I'm doin good." Grisha takes a seat, hiding the fact of the upcoming swarm.

"Honey? What's going on out there?" Carla takes notice of the group that are armed with blades, muskets and Molotov's.

"Just some people who are here to settle the score." Grisha slowly cries out his feelings, while Carla is shattered in fear.

"What's going on?!" Carla fears for her life.

"It's all my fault, but don't worry Honey, we're together." Grisha takes in his wife's hand. No regrets.

"Are those…?" Carla knows a thing or two about all of this, but she was hoping that it wasn't true, but sadly… from looking at what's out there in the front lawn. It's more than real, it's dangerous.

"Yeah." Grisha sounds like he's given up, all he know's is that he has set his seed, his son, Eren Jaeger. He smiles to the fact, and turns to Carla, "I love you honey." He takes in her embrace with a hug.

For a moment she accepts it warmly, but the smell of smoke breaks their hug. A Molotov breaks through the window, direct hit on him, incinerating Grisha on contact. Trying his best to douse the fire all over his body, but no prevail. Grisha is burning to death. His wailing is guttural, and choking. Down on his knees, he can see debris fall on his wife. He didn't want to see this, but he smiles with the fact that she'll be going with him. It didn't occur to Grisha that he'd think of something so dirty, but it makes sense when this is his last moments.

By the time Grisha reaches his last seconds in life, he can finally see Eren, and Mikasa, unscathed. Grisha's seed of redemption is sprouting. His body is burnt crispy, and it finally turns black with severe burns. The house finally burns down with Eren and Mikasa not in it. Just a happy, and proud couple with no regrets.

* * *

**(Back to the here and now.)**

Levi awaits outside the hallway, hoping to catch Eren. It's the key, Levi dangles it in his hands, pestering to himself that all this trouble is for this little key.

"I didn't think I'd see this day become a reality, then again, I knew what I was signing up for."  
At the corner of his eyes, Eren comes out with Mikasa at his side, this may be hard for Levi to explain.

"Mentor Eren?" Levi addresses Eren as his new rank, with the expressionless face everyone knows all too well, "May I talk to you?" Levi turns his bald glare towards Mikasa, "Alone?"

Mikasa returns Levi's glare with her own scowl. For a moment, it felt like a staring contest, but if it was, Mikasa lost. She sighs, and looks to Eren. He gives her the nod to do what Levi says, and as much as it pains her, she complies without question. She makes her way with the rest of the assassins, but Levi stops Mikasa in her tracks.

"Don't worry, I'll give your boyfriend back. Just give me a few minutes." Levi says with a hint of slyness, giving Mikasa a slight blush. She quickly covers that up by turning around, and racing towards the others.

As Mikasa shrinks away from the two, Eren turns his attention to Levi, "So whad'ya need?" Eren asks with no formality in his voice.

"It's about the key." Levi whispers a tad. It captures Eren's attention.

"You know something about this?" Eren tries to quell to this eruption of news.

And it's about to get worse, "No, I have something." Levi pulls out a string around his neck, and it reveals… a key, or the key.

"Is that...?" Eren falters with his shaking knees.

"No." Levi shoots that bird of hope out of the sky, but he quickly brings it back up, "But it will open to where the key really is." Levi takes the key off around his neck, and smashes it in Eren's hand, "Your father wanted you to have this, when you-"

"Whoa you knew my father?" Eren suddenly yells out his shock.

"Yeah." Levi plainly says.

Eren has no idea on how this is possible, "How?"

"It's complicated, but I got time."

* * *

**(Back to Levi's flashback.)**

Levi's vision is hazy, and droopy, but he can still see. He's just high from the drug the flechette they shot him with.

A big fist smacks him in the face, knocking all the drowsiness away from him. By the time Levi was awake, and with all of his full vision in sync, he was suddenly encased in a tub of water. These people are choking him to death, his oxygen level is going out fast, and he's struggling. The hands keeping him down now bring him back up to breathe, but for a quick moment .Then they dunk his head back in the rusty old barrel. His lack of breathing isn't the only problem turning out from this. His exhaustion is taking the best of his breathing. Levi tries to surrender, but his mouth is too busy taking in air. Levi can only hope that he'll be done with this session soon. After about one more dunk in the tub, they call it done.

Levi pants out his tiredness, and starts swearing, "WHAT… THE FUCK!" Levi yells as best he can in his state.

"Sorry, we just needed you to wake up… that, and we needed entertainment." One of the Templars apologizes for their impudent need for something new.

"Bastards." Levi cough's out his words.

"Hey, that's what you get for trusting a traitor." One of the other Templars speaks.

"Say what?" Levi wheezes out his lungs filled with water.

Hard, metal footsteps come marching down into the room. Levi picks himself up, as best he can, with his hands bound by rope, he can't really do much. Nothing comfortable at least. Coming down from what looks like the dungeon room is a tall man, and he bears the mask of the elite Templars. Levi knows exactly who that is, his stance says it all, "Church?" Levi chokes out with little water left.

The man in the mask, who is Farlan Church, turns to Levi, and gives him the nod. It is him, Levi's oldest friend, and trusted ally. Is now siding with the Templars.

"YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH!" Levi shouts. He attempts a lunge for him, but his bindings, and grapplers are preventing him.  
Farlan still bearing his helmet comes closer to his old friend, and kneels at his eye level, "There's no traitors here Levi. Only superior people." Farlan pulls out his knife, and knocks his friend, out cold.

Levi jolts up, inside a cage, dangling in the air. His feet stick out, along with his hands. Looking up in his predicament, its night time, and the only source of light is the torch underneath his feet. A few guards are out in the dark, but only one is down in front of him, and they just had to pick an annoying guard to occupy him.

"Man," The guard who's watching over Levi speaks his mind, "It must suck. Going out this chicken shitty way."

But, through the darkness, a spectral image comes into Levi's attention. Dashing through all the tall brushes, and dark corners of boxes and crates, only one thing can do this. It must be another assassin. Levi talks up the guard so he can keep this one guard distracted.

"Well you're welcome to take my place anytime you like." Levi retorts in a harsh bitter tone.

The guard laughs in his belly, "Yeah, like that'll ever happen."

Levi takes a quick glance out through the dark, the other assassin has already taken out the other two guards, with only two hidden blades. Quick as the wind, the dark assassin takes to the bale of hay.

Levi puts his attention back to his baby sitter of a guard, "Then stop talking to me, and just do your job, I mean why are you even talking to me?" Levi shoots back at the guard.

"Hey c'mon. I'm bored, and you're the only one that I can talk t…" The guards talking is silenced by the assassin's stab in the neck. Slurping out his hidden blade out from his neck, he unfurls his hood, and reveals his face to the captive, Levi Welson.

"Grisha?" Levi emits a shock from his voice, and a little bit of a startle.

Grisha Jaeger, donned underneath the black and red hood. All proud and young.

"No time to answer any questions, we need to hurry." Grisha searches for the key on this guard's dead body. Digging through many pockets, the old assassin finds it, and tosses the key to Levi's encaged self.

"Farlan. Is he?" Levi asks while unlocking his cage.

"Yes… Farlan is a traitor to the Creed." Grisha is mourning to the news.

But Levi?

Levi's embroiled with rage. Vengeance surging through his veins. He balls his fist, aching to put a bullet in his head.

"I am gonna kill him!" Levi let's out his emotions, slamming his fists on the grass, while his knee's tremble, and eyes seep out tears. He needs assurance in this troubled moment, Grisha walks over to him, and puts a hand on the young assassin's shoulders, "He'll get what's coming to him. Right now, we need to go."  
"No!" Is all Levi says? Picking up a single scimitar, Levi races to storm the fort.

Levi charges to the front door of the fort. The two guards, keeping watch don't take notice of him, until it was too late. Levi stabs for the first guard, blood gushing through the deep pierce in the guards gut. In the heat of the moment, Levi kicks the second guard and unleashes the blade, aiming for his throat. The slice to the man's neck oozes crimson residue down to his shoulders. Levi kicks the dying guard another kick to move out of the way. Inside the fort, he yells, "FARLAN CHURCH!" at the top of his lungs. Waking up every guard around him.

All the guards are unarmed, and out of place, one of the guards rings the bell, alerting the entire fort to the intruder's presence.

Now it's an entire fort of guards, against one scrawny man, Levi Welson.

Levi aims for the first guard he sees, and picks his blade up the guards head, like a stake. The blade slides out of the corpse's head with ease. A guard swings a war-hammer at Levi, but he ducks just in time, giving him an opening to stab the guard in the ribs. A sword comes swinging through Levi's field of vision. A quick riposte is all Levi needs to return the guard's final breath.

From behind, another sword comes to blow, and this time, it lands a hit across his back. Screaming in agony, Levi swings with rage that utterly decapitates the guards head. Quick draw of the eye, Levi notices a powder keg stash, and an open barrel in front of it. He pulls out a flintlock from the enemy he just sliced the head off, and boom goes the gun, the powder stash, and all the guards around it. They all went flying in the air; all mutilated, and on fire, like bloody fireworks.

All the commotion is lighting up the darkened sky, and the night is still in its diapers.

Farlan Church steps out from the house, still wearing his helmet. Levi looks to the powder keg stash, it's starting a fire. Travelling to the house inside the fort, the house catches fire. Levi takes the moment to try and reel in his sanity, but that was interrupted by Farlan's survival. His anger surges back into him, and he pulls out his scimitar.

Levi pursues his traitor with two soldiers in his way, and he hacks through the both of them with ease. Farlan is fast, but Levi is just as fast. Farlan takes a shortcut with the bricks, attached to the rope. The weight of the bricks, brings Farlan up to the roof tops. Levi's going to have to double time it. A stack of crates will take him half way up the building, but he'll have to climb the rest of the way. By the time Levi made it up, Farlan is already a while away, but that didn't stop him. He just kept gaining, and gaining towards Farlan Church, and by the time he caught up, Farlan stopped his tracks. Turning slowly towards his former best friend, Farlan pulls out a tang sword. Levi does the same. The duel between two powerful Assassins will come to fruition. Levi's the first. Farlan tries to block it, but Levi is just too strong with his built in rage. So he uses Levi's power as leverage to throw him down to the tiled roof tops.

"You always were weaker than me." Farlan smiles underneath his pearlescent mask.

Levi just gives Church the stink eye, and crosses his legs around Farlan to make him trip. It works, and Levi works his way up, back in battle position. Farlan rolls over further with his tumble to gain momentum, and jumps back onto his feet. Another clash sparks fly with the grinding of blades, and the worn out rooftop damage. Farlan attempts to land a blow, but Levi ducks out of the way, and just for kicks, Levi takes Farlan's hand, pushes him down, and swirls his back across Farlan's leaning position. Sending Levi to Farlan's other side, and with the advantage, Levi takes Farlan's other hand, and throws him off the roof. Levi rushes to where Farlan was thrown, and he finds his body dangling across a river. Farlan Church is finally dead.

"Good work Levi." Grisha congratulates.

"I owe you one." Levi offers.

"Don't worry you can owe me later, in time. But for now, let's just get going." Grisha, and Levi take their leave from the fort.

Grisha, and Levi arrive back at Svyatoy. After some time of rest, food, and a mission briefing, Levi heads for the barracks for some real sleep.

Not before meeting Grisha Jaeger.

"So what can I do for you? Seriously, I'm in your debt." Levi insists that Grisha give him something to repay him with.

"Of course." Grisha pulls out a key around his neck, "This key unlocks the chest to something very powerful. Another key, the key can either destroy us, or the Templars." Grisha unexpectedly tucks it back in his shirt, "But right now, there's no need. Right now just keep what you're doing, and I'll contact you when I need you to watch over this key."

Levi wonders what that key can unlock, but for some reason, he doesn't want to know.

"And when I do give you this key, I need you to give it to my son, Eren Jaeger. He's only nine right now, but he's coming around. Only give it to him when you think he's ready."

"Okay." Is all Levi responds to Grisha with.

* * *

**(Back to the here and now)**

Levi looks down at the key, and then back to Eren. He's real spaced out with the story he's been given.

"Wow." Eren finally says something after several minutes of silence.

"And you know what? If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to kill Farlan, that day. I think you're ready to wield this key." Levi removes the key from his neck, and hands it to the mentor of this new Creed.

"Are you sure?" Eren stutters.

"I know so." Levi assures. He turns his tail, and makes his way deeper in the castle, "Your father spoke very highly of you." Levi is still looking the opposite direction, "I can see why."

* * *

**As always, Review, PM, and Suggest**


End file.
